Harry Potter and the Dark Heir
by Lady Paradox
Summary: That night in the ministry, Remus wasn’t able to keep Harry from following Sirius through the veil. Crossing through it, Harry finds himself in an alternate universe filled with strangers that have familiar faces. Yet all is not as it seems in the new wor
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Dark Heir

By Lady Paradox

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and affiliates do not belong to me or will they ever (sadly). The excerpt from the beginning is from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

**Prologue**

_They were saved._

_Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Harry, who had no more thought of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realized he was there. There were yells; one of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line –_

_Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Siruis duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better that that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too._

_It seemed to take Siruis an age to all. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…._

_And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place._

_Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing – Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…._

_But Sirius did not reappear._

"_SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"_

_He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again…._

_But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back._

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry –"_

"_Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"_

"_It's too late, Harry –"_

"_We can still reach him –"_

_Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go…._

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… He's gone."__ 1_

But Harry knew that Remus understood just as much from the scene then he did. Sirius had to be just behind the veil, waiting for Bellatrix to lose her guard and attack her. Sirius was obviously planning one of his stunts or pranks again.

All around them, the battle was continuing, but with Dumbledore's appearance, the defeat of the remaining Death Eaters was unavoidable.

In a twist of fate, a stray curse from a new battle between Kingsley and Bellatrix headed in the direction of Harry and Remus. Harry, seeing his chance, broke free of Remus' hold just as he was issuing a Protego from his wand and dashed frantically towards the veil. He paid no attention to the fleeing Bellatrix or the whispers of doubt that flittered through his mind. As he finished his sprint down the steps and reach the dais, he also paid no attention to the shouts of panic that followed him.

Stopping right in front of the veil, Harry looked back and saw the terrified looks of Remus and Neville, who were the only ones who had noticed the predicament. With the burst of adrenaline that had propelled Harry forward to the veil, the horrified Remus could never reach him in time.

Shooting them a determined smile and without fear or hesitation, Harry Potter continued his trek through the veil, and disappeared from their sights.

Immediately after crossing over the threshold of the curtain, Harry saw another doorway which he continued running toward.

Stepping into the light and past that dreaded curtain, he gasped in astonishment with the sight that greeted him.

He was still in the ministry.

Yet, the ministry was quiet, as if the battle with the Death Eaters had never occurred. Curious, Harry walked a bit farther from the veil and saw no sight of his godfather. Furious that his plan had not worked, Harry tried to clear his mind and figure out where the Order and the subsequent Death Eaters had gone. Knowing that the veil had not brought him to his Godfather, he figured that Dumbledore had quickly finished the battle and found the Sirius that stumbled back past the veil.

Now knowing for certain that the veil did not contain death, Harry slightly berated himself for doubting his Godfather. Without a question, his childish stunt had worried Sirius for no reason. With that thought in mind, Harry left the shadow of the veil and started to walk up the steps to find an Auror and the way out.

Just as he crossed the dais, he was alerted by a sound to the right of him. Harry turned to head to see the faces of two Aurors.

"Hey guys, where did everyone go?" Asked Harry, a smile starting to creep across his face, because he knew they had definitely won.

Harry started to ask where Dumbledore was when the gruff voice of one of the Aurors reached him.

"Quiet you! Hands where I can see them!"

Startled, Harry started raising his hands up. "What's wrong guys? What happened?"

The Auror who had voiced the command, gestured at the other one, and while he kept his wand raised, approached Harry. Quickly and deftly, he pulled Harry's hands behind his back and with some device Harry couldn't see, restrained his wrists.

"What's going on? Let me go!" squirmed Harry, trying to get out of the device.

Irritated by his chattering, the Auror who had not spoken informed him. "You are under arrest by the Ministry of Magic for trespassing and suspicion of treason."

* * *

1. Rowling, J.K. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. New York: Scholastic Press, 2003


	2. Shit Hits the Fan

Harry Potter and the Dark Heir

By Lady Paradox

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and affiliates do not belong to me nor do I claim credit for them or claim any financial gain from this fan fiction.

**Chapter One**

Confused, Harry was silent as the two Aurors dragged him from the Department of Mysteries to the elevator, pushing to button for the descent to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Harry's mind was running furiously, why had he been detained? Did the Aurors think that there were still Death Eaters around? Why hadn't they recognized his as Harry Potter? It was at times like this that Harry wished his fame would pull him out of trouble.

He had figured that at this point, Professor Dumbledore would have explained to the Ministry their presence, but perhaps the Headmaster had secreted the students away. His mind satisfied with that answer, Harry once again berated himself for his actions, hoping Professor Dumbledore had a good excuse for him.

Satisfied with that conclusion, Harry started to examine his captors. One of the men was a brunette that looked slightly familiar, like someone he has passed in the atrium before. The other, a slightly taller and bulkier man gave off the presence of someone who was not very sure of himself, constantly glancing at Harry and the other man for approval in his actions.

Upon arriving at the second floor, Harry was pulled from the elevator, and led to the Auror Offices. Having past a couple of desks once inside, he was ushered into a small room. After removing and refastening the device around his wrists in the front of his body, the taller Auror patted him down and removed his wand. Pocketing it, they left him alone in the room.

Still a bit baffled by the events, Harry glanced around and tried to analyze the situation. None too soon, Harry was startled by the sound of the door abruptly opening. Looking up quickly, he saw a straight faced man who had a scar over one eye. The man quickly strode forward, easily towering over Harry from across the table. Harry watched as the man's eyes quickly scanned him over and the man's face broke into a scowl. Feeling intimidated, Harry hoped that Professor Dumbledore would appear soon.

"State your name." the gruff voice broke Harry out of his thoughts.

"I want to speak to Professor Dumbledore," said Harry finally, thinking carefully over his words.

The man scoffed. "What makes you think he'll talk to you?" said the man suspiciously. "You're just another filthy prisoner," spat the man.

"Just tell him I'm here." Said Harry firmly, looking away from the man's eyes.

"Who do you think you are? You're just another no good teenager who thinks that joining the war will make you powerful. I got news for you kid, Dumbledore's got no time for shit like you. He'll never see you."

"Of course he would!" yelled Harry, slowly starting to doubt the arrival of the Headmaster. After all, hadn't the professor been ignoring him all year?

"What makes you so sure?" the man asked conversationally as his eyes scrutinized Harry.

"I'm his student," stated Harry self consciously, before he raised his head and looked the man straight in the eye, "and I'm Harry Potter."

At the name, Harry saw the man's eyes widen then narrow in suspicion.

"Alright, Harry _Potter_," the man said, "what was your business with the Department of Mysteries? If you are a student as you claim, you should be in class right about now."

Harry quickly weighed his options. Apparently the ministry did not know about the break in yet. Yet, if he didn't tell his side of the story, he and his friends would get in trouble for breaking into the ministry. Also, if the break in was proved, Voldemort's reappearance might be proved as well. It would end all the doubts in the minds of the public. Seeing that the good outweighed the bad, he quickly recounted his story to the man.

"Death Eaters!" the man said angrily, deftly reaching across the table and grabbing Harry by his shirt, pulling him halfway out of his chair. "What do you know about the Death Eaters?"

Harry looked at the man, startled and slightly afraid. This man might use violence against him! Unaccustomed to people in the magical world reacting in such a manner, Harry's mind rapidly came up with the only reason he would be treated that way. Immediately, Harry started pushing back, trying to get out of the man's grip and away from him. Surprised, the man let go and Harry jumped out of the chair, pushing himself away from the man and into the corner.

Slightly amused at his futile actions, the man asked "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Get away from me you Death Eater!" Harry snapped, waving his cuffed hands uselessly.

"Ironic that you're calling ME the Death Eater," the man chuckled darkly.

Harry's eyes narrowed, but before he could ask the man what he meant, a deafening blast sounded through the building, followed by a rumble that shook Harry from his feet. Tipping over, Harry's head collided with the wall and he fell onto the ground.

A bit dazed from the hit, Harry faintly heard the magical PA system turn on.

"This is a code… I repeat this is a code 3."

In the background, he heard the man, his interrogator, curse, before yelling out a name. Within seconds, the taller Auror who helped arrest Harry burst into the room.

"Take the prisoner to Bay 4. And DON'T put him with the other known Death Eaters." _Prisoner? Death Eater?_ Harry's mind asked, not quite comprehending the situation.

Before he could make a sound in protest, Harry was hauled to his feet by the other man and dragged out of the room. After being led out the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he was pushed down a long hallway. The hallway was sparsely lit and sectioned off into dark alcoves.

"What's going on?" he asked as he got orientated in the fast pace the Auror set.

"Quiet!" the Auror said harshly, hastening his steps.

But Harry needed to know what was going on, so he dug in his heels and refused to walk.

"What's going on?" he asked again, more firmly.

Seeing that Harry wouldn't budge, the Auror said exasperatedly, "Everyone knows a code 3 means a Death Eater attack in the atrium."

At this point, the man was all but pulling Harry along. When they reached the end of the hallway, the Auror started to turn right, but before Harry could react, a flash of green light rushed towards the man, striking him square in the back.

Acting quickly, Harry pushed himself away from the Auror and dove into the nearest alcove. His heart racing he tried to soften his breaths and listened carefully for movement. Now that all was quiet, Harry could hear the voices of the people who had murdered the Auror.

After a few tense moments, he heard the voices fade away down the direction the Auror had been leading him to. When he was certain that no one was around, Harry cautiously moved out of the alcove and stood next to the man. Mentally telling himself that he was ensuring his survival, Harry quickly searched the man and came up with his wand. With a little careful maneuvering and a quiet _Deletrius_, Harry cancelled the magic on the cuffs and was free.

Harry looked at the path before him. He could go back, go the way that the Death Eaters took, or go the way the Death Eaters came from. With a decisive nod, he decided to go the way the Death Eaters came from. The path the Death Eaters took was most likely the holding cells and the way back was out of the question, not after that imposter interrogator.

Moving carefully and quietly, Harry snuck down the hallway the Death Eaters had come from. Following the hallway for a few minutes and turning a corner, Harry was surprised to see the open door of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Tiptoeing over, Harry glanced in and saw the cramped office was empty, with papers strewn everywhere and generally in disarray. Most likely, the members of the office had gone to join the fight or had followed the evacuation plan, Harry told himself as he looked for Mr. Weasley.

Entering the office, Harry caught sight of something that seemed out of place. In the corner of the office, there was a tall and very large black cabinet with double doors that were completely ajar. Stepping closer, Harry thought that the cabinet looked vaguely familiar.

Suddenly, the sound of someone shuffling startled Harry out of his examination. Panicked, he looked for a place to hide before hurriedly stepping into the cabinet and closing the doors. From the crack between the doors, Harry peered out, before he saw a couple figures heading down the hallway. They were headed straight for him!

As the figures entered the office, Harry started stepping away from the doors. With each step he took, his heart pounded. The fear of being captured drove his every step. Much too soon, his back met the back of the cabinet. Leaning heavily on it and trying to calm his breaths, Harry was surprised when the surface he was leaning on suddenly opened behind him, causing him to fall onto his back.

Startled but still afraid, Harry quickly shot up, surveying his surrounds. Impossible. He was in Borgin and Burkes! Quickly standing up, knowing that those figures were bound to follow, Harry hid himself behind a chest stained with many dark spots. Immediately after, three figures stepped out of the cabinet.

It was two masked Death Eaters supporting a gaunt and frail Lucius Malfoy.

"Those ministry dogs," spat one of the masked men, "they act superior but they use as much torture as us."

"Shut up Rowle, we're not safe yet."

Harry watched as the men transfigured their robes into everyday ones, and calmly stepped out of the shop and into the street, before quickly moving away and further down Knockturn Alley.

Slowly, Harry rose from his spot behind the chest. He knew he had to get out of the shop before the owner got back, so instead of dwelling on the information he just heard, he quickly left the building. Following the vaguely familiar path back to Diagon Alley, Harry was startled by the sight that greeted him. Instead of the bright and populated Diagon Alley that he remembered, this alley was dank and gloomy. The few people who traveled along it moved quickly and made sure not to meet anyone's eyes. Many of the shops that Harry had exclaimed over in his first trip to Diagon Alley were no longer there. Instead, these building had their windows boarded up and old Closed signs were tacked to the doors. In fact, the only building that looked unchanged was Gringotts.

Perplexed by this change, Harry continued down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron. On the way, his eyes caught sight of an old pile of newspapers left to rot on the sidewalk. Shuffling over to them, Harry picked up the one on top. Quickly scanning over the front page story, Harry was completely unarmed.

**Voldemort's Reign of Terror Continues**

**By Anson Cooper**

**Early this morning, a publicly well known figure, Bartemius Crouch was found murdered in his home. Mr. Crouch was found dead in his house by his house elf. Crouch is best known for heading efforts to curb the power of the Dark Lord in the 1970s before he fell out of power. At the time of his death, Bartemius Crouch was the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation where he was crucial in the effort to create a mutual protection pact with France and Spain. With his death, this reporter dares to ask if the ministry can keep anyone safe. The Dark Lord's reign has been running unchecked for more than twenty years and they are no closer to stopping him now as they were then. The Minister of Magic promises that the end is near but as each new day dawns, the death toll keeps rising. Lately, the appearances of You-Know-Who's right hand man has become more frequent which has become highly distressing for the general public, for his appearance has always been an omen for death. For a continuation of the article and a summary of weekly deaths related to Death Eater activity, please turn to page A5.**

Horrified, Harry's eyes were drawn to a picture accompanying the article. It was of a Dark Mark hovering over a burning building. _Where am I?_


	3. Startling Revolutions

Harry Potter and the Dark Heir

By Lady Paradox

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and affiliates do not belong to me nor do I claim credit for them or claim any financial gain from this fan fiction.

AN: this chapter is dedicated to _Voldy's pink teddy _for being my first reviewer. Thank you so much for your support. Hopefully I'll get more reviews this time so I can gauge how I'm doing.

**Chapter Two:**

Knowing he needed money to do anything, Harry decisively climbed the white steps and opened the burnished bronze doors, entering the brightly lit marble entrance hall of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Surveying the hall, he quickly selected a goblin teller and stepped up to the counter. The hundreds of other goblins looked on in disinterest as Harry was one of the few wizards in the bank.

"I'd like to access my vault." Harry said, wondering if his vault even existed in this place.

"Key please," the goblin said, eyeing Harry up and looking suspicious.

"The thing is, I seem to have misplaced my key," Harry said sheepishly.

"Follow me," said the goblin, leaving the counter and walking toward a door to the right of Harry.

Upon opening the door, Harry spied a small office. Inside the office were several file cabinets, a polished wooden desk and two chairs. After being ushered inside, the goblin gestured abruptly at Harry to take a seat, before going to a file cabinet and withdrawing something from its drawers. A moment later, the goblin was seated in the seat opposite of Harry, and giving Harry another gesture, this time, to stick his hand out. Apprehensive, Harry slowly put his hand palm up on the table and slid it toward the goblin.

The goblin took Harry's hand in one of his own small and tan hands and as he did, Harry caught a glint of metal in the goblin's other hand. Moving quickly, the goblin's second hand covered Harry's, dropping something into his palm. Before Harry could look what the foreign object was, the goblin muttered something under his breath and the object in Harry's hand grew nearly uncomfortably warm. Releasing Harry's hands as soon as the magic was completed, the goblin got up from the chair and opened the door, almost mockingly bowing for Harry to leave first.

"Wait… that's it?" said Harry incredulously as he saw that the object in his hand was the newly produced key to his vault.

"What?" the goblin said, "expecting me to spill a little of your blood?"

"Well, yes actually," Harry said, amazed at the efficiency of the task.

"If only." The goblin said, showing the first hint of amusement Harry had seen on his face the entire time. "Follow me Mr. Potter."

Surprised that the goblin was able to discern his identity, Harry barely noticed as he was led into a cart and started careening off into the dark caverns of the bank. After an always entertaining by fairly short ride, Harry found himself in front of his vault. Handing the key over to the goblin, he opened the vault, and Harry looked inside to see that it looked exactly the contents of the vault looked exactly the same as it did in first year. Moving towards the small fortune, Harry scooped some galleons and sickles into a bag that he found near the pile. When he was finished, he left the vault and headed towards the goblin who was patiently waiting by the cart. Turning around, he saw the door of the vault close as he climbed back into the cart.

"Will that be all Mr. Potter?" the goblin said.

"Umm… actually, I was wondering if there was some type of currency exchange between galleons and muggle pounds."

The goblin looked at him quizzically, "I've always wondered why you wizards never just transfigure the correct money."

"It's a bit dishonest I guess," said Harry a bit sheepishly, "muggle folks are trying to make a living and it'd be wrong to trick them. Also, muggle money is really complex sometimes."

"Right you are Mr. Potter," said the goblin appraisingly, "the exchange counter is in the entrance hall."

After a quick trip back up to the surface, the goblin led Harry to the counter, before turning to leave.

"Thank you, err..." Harry said, realizing that he'd rudely never asked the goblin's name.

"Ragnar," the goblin supplied, "Remember to be careful Mr. Potter, not all is as it seems in the world." He said cryptically before completely turning away and walking back to his desk.

Harry stared at the small figure for a few seconds before mentally shaking his head to clear his thoughts. _That goblin was strangely friendly._

* * *

Ragnar looked up from his accounting work as a couple of ministry guards entered the building and proceeded to scan the entire hall, securing the building before gesturing to the outside that it was safe. He guessed that it was time for the Minister's weekly visit to his personal vault.

After a few moments, the Minister entered, flanked by his guards and the undercover guards who were already in the bank, thinking that they were being discreet. As soon as he entered, he was greeted by the manger of the bank, who took him into his office to discuss with his account manager and talk about any recent activity in the bank.

After nearly ten minutes, Ragnar saw the door of the office open and the manager step out. Looking around the bank, his eyes met with Ragnar's and he gestured for Ragnar to come forward.

Speaking in Gobbledegook, the manager filled Ragnar in on the events so that he would be unsurprised by the situation. Smirking slightly, Ragnar looked forward to the conversation that would follow. So the Minister had noticed the activity in the paperwork.

Entering the room, the manager closed the door behind them. Ragnar stepped forward and found himself face to face with the Minister. All too soon, he was giving his account of the events of the day, starting with the creation of a key for the Potter trust fund and ending with showing the customer to the exchange counter.

"How is it possible for an intruder to break into the vault?" said the minister, intensely staring at Ragnar, accusing him with his eyes.

"You know as well as I that only blood will produce the key," said Ragnar, staring back into the eyes of the Minister.

"That's impossible! There are no more Potters," said the Minister furiously.

Taking note of the darkening of hazel eyes in anger, Ragnar replied, "Blood never lies."

Angry, the minister stood to confront Ragnar and made to move toward him, but before he could, the manager of the bank stepped in front of him.

"Excuse me Minister, but do not make it necessary for me to escort you out of the bank. A goblin's loyalty is only to other goblins. Ragnar is not lying."

With that said, the Minister forced himself to sit back down, quietly reigning in his anger. After bit more discussion on the subject and Ragnar's rather vague description of the one who had accessed the vaults, he listened as the Minister ordered his men to put out an arrest warrant for the one described.

Finishing his quick and pointed orders, Ragnar watched the irate Minister of Magic, James Potter, be led out of the room and into a cart so that he could visit his personal vault and his son's trust fund.

Chuckling darkly to himself, Ragnar only thought of the boy with the green eyes.

* * *

As a couple of days past, Harry found himself renting a small room in muggle London. Finding the motel in a seedy part of town and handing the owner a bit of money, Harry was able to rent without showing his identification. Strewn about the tiny room's floor and bed were papers and books about dimension travel and its rumored travelers. The reason for Harry's concentrated research was that two days ago, Harry had taken the Underground to 4 Privet Drive.

In his newly purchased clean clothes, the Dursleys had been completely polite when he had knocked on the door. From their fake smiles, Harry knew at once that they did not recognize him and so he was left without an excuse for having knocked on the door. Looking around and thinking quickly, Harry pretended to be a young avid gardener who absolutely admired the Dursleys' clean cut and normal garden, especially the flowers. He proceeded to ask the Dursleys' if he could come back another time and take photographs. Hearing the praise, Petunia Dursley had immediately taken to Harry and invited him in for tea. Not seeing a chance to refuse, Harry mentally grimaced as he was led into the sitting room. After an awkward half hour or so, Harry had made his excuses and all but ran from the house.

After dealing with the Dursleys, Harry felt emotionally exhausted and only wanted to get back to his room quickly for a much needed sleep. Not thinking too deeply, Harry called the Knight Bus when he was a sufficient distance from Privet Drive. Upon boarding the bus, he was greeted by the sight of Stan Shunpike. He once again supplied the name Neville Longbottom and when the man also failed to recognize him, Harry knew that he was either in an alternate dimension or the entire population had been confunded or obliviated to his existence.

Harry had actually first been introduced to the concept of alternate dimension through muggle television, but at the time he had dismissed the thought as impossible. Later, on a lazy day by the lake with Hermione and Ron, he had jokingly brought it up once again, only to be taught the extensive research the wizarding world had put into finding alternate dimensions. When asked where she had obtained this knowledge, Hermione had only replied that it came from the book she had picked up for some "light reading."

Thus, Harry could not get the idea that he might be in an alternate dimension out of his head. Through his research, Harry was trying to see if there was any precedent in dimension travel or if an account of another traveler existed. Also, Harry knew he would have to find Sirius in this world and then figure out a way to get back home.

Taking a short break from the impossibly small text of another book, Harry pulled the DA's fake galleon out of his pocket, stroking it wistfully wishing Hermione and Ron were there to help him.

Looking around, Harry wondered if he should have risked going back into the wizarding world to obtain the books. On his first trip back into the world, he had noticed sketches and a description of a young man matching himself on wanted posters. Thinking that this had something to do with his escape from the ministry, Harry took great care to disguise himself when he entered the wizarding world. His quest for knowledge had led him to the ministry archives, the wizarding world's version of the public library. They had scanned his wand into a database in place of a library card. Even knowing that this could be used to trace him, Harry decided that the gains outweighed the risks.

After taking a sip from the glass of water by his side, Harry decided that his break was over, and picked up another book, setting aside the impossible one for another time. He glanced at the title, Opposing Powers. He had picked this one up on a whim, as it would not supply him with the information that he needed, yet the book had been a bestseller, supposedly explaining Voldemort's rise to power. Consciously, Harry knew that if he was indeed in another world, this world's Voldemort had nothing to do with him, but he assured himself that he was only trying to draw parallels between this world and his own to discern his world's Voldemort's future actions.

Cracking open the book, Harry started to read the prologue.

**The past 30 years have been one of the darkest periods of time in wizarding history because of the appearance and rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Many of us remember a similar time decades ago, when Grindelwald rose in his quest for power. Grindelwald's appearance made the dark side too powerful. To right the scale, the light side saw the birth of a new hero, Albus Dumbledore. Similarly to that time, though Voldemort's reign of terror has lasted decades, the light has finally received its long awaited for hero, our own Minister of Magic, James Potter. **

As he finished the short paragraph, the only sound in the room was the sound of the book hitting the floor as it slipped out of a stunned Harry's hands.

* * *

The stressed Minister of Magic stood up quickly from his seat and punched the ever growing hole in the wall of his office as he was met by another dead end in the current case.

The past few weeks, it had looked as though the war was looking up, for Death Eater activity had fallen and there had been a surge of applicants to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He had also gotten a few more laws against dark activity and on lawful surveillance passed by the Wizengamot.

All good news was shattered when he had entered the bank and found that someone had broken into his son's trust fund. James stared at his bloody knuckles, promising himself the perpetrator would be thoroughly punished for his actions. A sound from the communicator on the desk surprised him out of his thoughts, and an _Episkey_ later, he was answering the call.

"I told you not to disturb me." James said, knowing the only one who had a connection to the communicator was his Senior Undersecretary.

"I'm sorry Minister, but there is young man out here who says he has information on the ministry break in a few days ago. He told the front desk that he would only talk to you."

James weighed the situation in his mind. The last ministry break in had been puzzling to all the parties involved. There had been a large scale attack at the atrium after a couple Death Eaters had disabled the anti apparition wards. Yet only after a few tense minutes, the Death Eaters had done a full retreat. At the time, James had been grateful for the retreat, until he had learned that it had been a ploy to release the secret prisoners. These secret prisoners were suspected Death Eaters, though the Ministry had no evidence. Thus, the Ministry had to use the Unspeakables to take these people off the streets and "coerce" the evidence out of them. But the mystery was how the Death Eaters had escaped from the holding cells. The newly built cells had magic canceling wards woven into the foundation of them, and there were no Death Eaters that had gotten past the atrium.

Not only had his most high profile prisoner escape, an Auror had been discovered dead on the way to the holding cells. James himself tracked down what the man had been doing there, and it was only yesterday that he had found that the Auror had been transporting a trespasser in the Department of Mysteries. It was from the dead Auror's partner that James found that the description of the trespasser exactly matched the description of his vault's intruder. Knowing that, he knew he couldn't let the opportunity of new information pass him.

"Is he secure?" James said a bit warily, still knowing that it could be an assassin sent by the Dark Lord.

"He went through the preliminary checks at the entrance of the ministry and the second check before he got into the office."

"Alright," said James rubbing his forehead, "send him in".

"I'll have an Auror escort him in for extra protection."

The communicator light turned off and James sat in silence as he waited for the boy to arrive.

It took too long for the knock on the door to break the silence. James called for the person to enter and as the door slowly opened James caught sight of a small, skinny boy with messy jet black hair. Immediately, James drew the connection between this boy and the one he was looking for. He was about to tell the Auror to arrest the boy, but before he could, the boy looked up and his startling green eyes and all too familiar face met with James.

Wordlessly staring into the face that looked exactly like his at that age but with Lily's green eyes, James gestured for the Auror to leave, startled out of his stupor when the door closed abruptly.

The boy continued to stand nervously next to the door, alternating between looking down and up at James. He saw the boy shuffle his feet a bit, the same nervous habit Lily had when she was a teenager.

"Sit down please," said James, shaking the comparisons out of his head.

He watched as the boy cautiously walk towards the chair and sit uncomfortably into it.

"who…" started James, his mouth opening, but after uttering the first syllable, it refused to work. Swallowing dryly, James went to start again, but before he could, the boy started speaking.

"You may or may not know me, but my name is Harry Potter and you are my dad."


	4. The Birth of the Guardian Knight

Harry Potter and the Dark Heir

By Lady Paradox

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and affiliates do not belong to me nor do I claim credit for them or claim any financial gain from this fan fiction.

AN: Hi guys, here we go with another new chapter. Hopefully this will live up to your expectations, but it's hard to know them when you don't review…

**Chapter Three****:**

Harry watched his father's eyes carefully, seeing his hazel eyes widen in shock behind the thin frames of his glasses. Seeing this, Harry confirmed to himself that his counterpart in this world must be vastly different. His father being alive, the Harry of this world probably had no connection to Voldemort, so his parents must have taken care of him. With proper nutrition, this world's Harry must have been able to fully develop, unlike his own skinny and petite body.

"Explain" said James Potter, staring Harry down.

Quickly, Harry launched into the story of his life, starting with the fact that he was from another world and ending with following Sirius through the veil and being discovered by the Aurors. Finishing his story, Harry looked up to see his father deep in thought. Seeing this, Harry wondered what event of the past had caused the differences between this world and his world. While thinking, he unconsciously started fiddling with the neck of his cloak, it suddenly becoming too tight.

While contemplating his thoughts, Harry failed to notice those same hazel eyes he was watching before narrow in unrestrained rage.

Barely moving, James raised his wand from behind the desk without alerting Harry and silently cast _Incarcerous._

Harry was thoroughly surprised by the ropes that appeared out of thin air and bound him to the chair. Shocked, he looked up at his father to see that James had risen out of his chair and circled around the desk, stopping right in front of Harry. Harry watched as James stooped down and stared into his eyes. Looking straight back, he finally noticed the rage and hatred in James' eyes.

Opening his mouth, James spoke quietly, each word dripping with ire, "Give me one reason I shouldn't throw you in Azkaban right now."

Bewildered by the strange behavior exhibited by his father, Harry spoke quickly, "I'm your son!"

"You're not my son!" James yelled furiously, surprising Harry by backhanding him across his face.

"I'm your son! I'm from another universe! I know its crazy but you have to believe me!" exclaimed Harry. He tried to stare into his father's eyes to convey his honesty, but the tears of pain and confusion from the backhand blurred his eyesight.

"Lies! You're a Death Eater aren't you! Voldemort's mocking me! But you're not even close to my real son, you're just an imposter, a fake!" Yelled James, his mood becoming more unstable by the moment.

Harry looked at his father with frightened eyes, seeing the slight madness behind the darkening hazel eyes.

"You have to believe me! I know things about you that no one else does!"

"There's nothing about me that you said that no one else knows."said James, sneering at the bound Harry.

"Its hard to know your secrets when everything I know about you is from the words of others." Countered Harry.

"Convenient for you isn't it Death Eater!" snarled James.

"Everything I said is true! How else would I get a new key from Gringotts!" reasoned Harry.

James contemplated the thought over, how had the boy opened the vault?

"Voldemort must have tricked the goblin with dark magic. You didn't even get into the main vault, you just got into my son's trust fund."

"Everyone tells me I look like you! With mom's eyes!"

Gripping Harry's chin, James turned his head from side to side. "Hmm… A modified Polyjuice Potion? How did you get my hair Death Eater?"

"I'm not a Death Eater! I'm your son!"

"Stop saying that!" yelled James, dropping Harry's chin and towering over his bound form. Anger fueling every movement, James raised his wand and forcefully pressed it into the hollow of Harry's neck.

Harry looked down the wand and at the holder, more than slightly alarmed. Looking up, he saw the murderous intent on his father's face and grew afraid for his own life. Feeling frustrated by the unfolding of events, Harry couldn't help but release a single tear of hopelessness.

James stiffened at the sight of the boy's tear. Seeing those familiar green eyes filled with helplessness, James felt his anger slowly drain away. He lowered his wand and kneeled in front of the teen, who he realized was only a child. Pushing up the boy's left sleeve, James was relieved when he found it unmarked. Feeling unafraid of an unarmed boy, James stood up and released him from his bonds. Staring at the wall behind the teen, James noticed that the high quality sneakoscope Moody had given to him had been entirely silent the whole time. Knowing that Mad Eye's vigilance would never be amiss, James realized that the teen had to truly believe the story he was telling to be able to trick the sneakoscope.

"Go to St. Mungo's and get your memory checked out. Voldemort probably toyed with your mind." Said James in a dismissive voice, gesturing at Harry to leave as if he had never threatened him.

Harry's hope of being accepted fell at the dismissive tone in James' voice. Burying his emotions, he reached into his pocket and placed an unmarked envelope softly onto James' desk.

"Blood never lies. Remember that. These are the results of a paternity potion I used. You know this parchment can't be faked. When you're ready to accept the truth, send me an owl." Harry said dejectedly, trying not to let his voice shake.

Looking once more at his father who carried on as if he didn't hear him, Harry turned and walked towards the door. He crossed the office quickly and turned the doorknob, opening the door silently. Harry paused for a moment to regain his thoughts.

"There's a vanishing cabinet in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. It leads straight to Borgin and Burkes. That's how they got in." he uttered, before exiting and shutting the door quietly.

* * *

Harry silently cursed as he traveled out of the Minister's office and toward the atrium to regain his wand. Furiously wiping away the tears on his cheeks, he once again berated himself for trying to interfere with this world. With his hopes of getting to know his father shattered, a confused and hurt Harry promised himself that he would go find Sirius as soon as possible and escape the false hope this world had supplied.

Moving quickly through the lines to reclaim his wand, Harry walked across the atrium and exited the ministry. This would be the last time anyone would learn his name. Harry vowed to go unnoticed and not affect the lives of this world's Potters.

Harry walked away from the telephone booth and headed towards the entrance of Diagon Alley. He had decided to become untraceable so that the ministry wouldn't be able to find him before he had a chance to locate Sirius and figure out a way home. With this thought in mind, Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron with the idea of buying a black market wand, which was only available in Knockturn Alley.

After tapping on the bricks in the correct order and seeing the wall open up another time, Harry was slightly surprised by the numerous amount of people walking the streets, much more then he had seen in the past few days. Looking around, Harry noticed that most of the groups on the street were families that included Hogwarts students. Mentally calculating in his head, Harry realized that it was the third day after the school term had ended. Most likely the homecoming of the students resulted in the family outings.

Walking along the street and blending in effortlessly, Harry felt almost at home among the crowds. Looking around at the hustle and bustle, he was pleased to notice that the kind Mr. Fortescue's ice cream parlour was much busier then he had seen it in the past few days. Feeling at ease by the positive attitude in the air and the warm sunny day, Harry decided that he would treat himself to a scoop of ice cream.

Crossing towards the street towards the shop, Harry reached for the doorknob just as a loud crack sounded throughout the street. Turning around in response to the loud noise Harry heard the pops of people apparating in and saw the forms of Death Eaters, causing him to instinctively dive into the nearest alley.

From the shadows of his hiding spot, Harry watched in horror as dozens of Death Eaters appeared, the sound of their apparition drowned out the sounds of the people looking and muttering around in confusion. Before Harry could form another thought, the first wave of Death Eaters began their attack of the innocent civilians populating the streets. In the blink of an eye, pandemonium had taken over.

Harry crouched in shock as he saw the peaceful scene from before devolve into a scene of absolute chaos. Biting his lip, Harry was conflicted because he felt that he should be helping get the people out of the area, his 'hero complex' acting up again. Yet he had just promised himself he would lay low in this world. Pulling out his wand, Harry was ready to forget his reservations and jump into battle when the sound of more loud cracks in the air made Harry freeze. Looking up, he was relived to see that the Aurors had arrived. Confident in the abilities of the ministry to protect as it had been doing since Voldemort's rise, Harry felt the need to help start to disappear and instead, he poured his energy into looking for a way to get out of the alley unnoticed. Looking out at the scene of the battle, Harry decided it would be safer if he followed the alley down to another area, hopefully one that was less populated.

Moving through the shadows of the alley, Harry tried to get the feeling of unease he felt from walking away from the battle out of his chest. Shaking his head a couple times, he tried to feel relieved that Voldemort himself had not deigned this battle important enough to participate in.

Reaching the end of the alley, Harry peered out carefully. He sighed in relief when he found that this part of Diagon Alley was relatively clear. Stepping out of the shadows, Harry was ready to start running towards the nearest exit when a deafening scream stopped him in his tracks. Looking around frantically, Harry caught sight of a single Death Eater dragging a teenaged girl down another alley by her hair. Because of the nearby fighting, it seemed like no one else had noticed.

Quickly reaching a decision, Harry ignored all his apprehensions about getting involved and ran over to the alley the two had disappeared down. Reaching the entrance, he caught sight of the Death Eater and hurriedly cast an _expelliarmus_ at the dark figure. Hit from the back, the Death Eater never saw the spell coming, so his wand went flying out of his hand and fell at Harry's feet. The Death Eater spun around but before he caught sight of Harry's face, Harry shot a stunner off.

When Harry saw the Death Eater crumple, he carefully moved toward the body. Taking a firm hold, Harry took the mask off the Death Eater, fully prepared to recognize the face. When it revealed an unknown man, Harry was slightly relieved. Stepping over the collapsed Death Eater at his feet, Harry walked over to the still figure of the girl. When he got closer, he raised one hand shakily and laid two fingers on her neck, searching for a pulse. After a few tense moments, he found it and breathed a sigh in relief. Swiftly standing up, he picked up the man's wand and pocketed it so that he could not use it when he woke up. After moving to the end of the alley, he cast a _rennervate_ at the girl and quickly left so she wouldn't see him.

Stepping back onto the main street, Harry realized he was still holding the man's mask and was about to toss it when he heard the sound of fighting get closer. Not wanting to be recognized, Harry put the mask on in impulse, pulling up his hood and turning around to face the newcomers. Assessing the situation, Harry realized that the battle had carried over to the obscure alley because a figure in Auror robes was retreating down the street towards him. Following the Auror and casting curses were two Death Eaters.

As they got closer, Harry was able to recognize the figure as Tonks. Not too surprised that she had decided to become an Auror in this world as well, Harry was proud to see her holding her own against the two Death Eaters. Nobody in the world moved quite like Tonks. She fought in such a way that she effortlessly dodged all the curses flying around by seeming to clumsily move around. Harry had never paid her dueling much notice before, but the way she purposefully fell around to confuse her attackers made him realize how she had qualified for the Auror program in the first place.

Watching the battle so closely, Harry forgot about the girl in the alley. When she came too, she staggered out of the alley and catching sight of Harry, she drew in breath sharply, gasping. Her frightened noise alerted Harry to her presence and he spun around to reassure her that he wasn't going to hurt her. Unfortunately, her gasp was loud enough to draw Tonks' attention to them, and she immediately raced over to save the teen from Harry.

Seeing the anger in Tonks' face, Harry instinctively took a step away from the girl. He realized that Tonks probably thought he was a Death Eater by the way he was dressed. From her icy cold eyes and stoic face, Harry knew he wouldn't be getting any mercy.

But in her haste to save the girl, Tonks let her guard down. Taking advantage of the situation, the Death Eater on the right raced forward and cast a curse at Tonks which she was able to sense and dodge. In a split second, the other Death Eater cast a killing curse at the teenage girl, knowing Tonks would try to save her. As predicted, Tonks dove forward, knocking the girl out of the way.

Seeing the killing curse move towards Tonks, Harry felt time slow as he quickly swished his wand and cast _Accio Tonks_. His charm pulled Tonks towards him and out of the way of the curse. What Harry hadn't counted on was her flying at him much too fast to stop and crashing into him, pushing them both onto the ground. Acting on adrenaline, Harry quickly cast two stunners as he fell down.

When the two hit the ground, Harry groaned in pain as his body cushioned Tonks' fall. He quickly recovered and frantically looked around over her shoulder for the two Death Eaters. What he saw made him anxious. He spotted one of the Death Eaters on the ground, hit by his stunner, but the other was no where to be seen.

Suddenly, Harry heard a gruff voice cast a spell he couldn't recognize and he reachted by pushing Tonks off him and to the side, while rolling off in the other direction. Harry was rewarded by his quick action when he saw the curse miss him by mere inches, instead shattering the cobblestone of the street.

Getting to his feet as soon as possible, Harry looked around and saw that Tonks had been rolled over near the girl, who was cowering in fear. Crouched protectively in front of her, Tonks looked at Harry and gave him a searching look.

Harry looked away, avoiding her gaze. He was about to leave the situation in Tonks' capable hands when another curse shot past him, grazing his ear.

The previous Death Eater was in front of him, in customary dueling postion.

"Who are you?" said the Death Eater, snarling at him.

Without saying a word, Harry bowed in tradition, before quickly whipping his wand around and casting an _expelliarmus_. The man easily dodged Harry's curse, sending a _crucio_ back in retaliation. Ducking the spell, Harry rolled away from the man and to the left, behind a large barrel. From behind his hiding place, Harry stopped to catch his breath, when the girl's scream sent a chill down his spine. He had left Tonks and the girl out in the open! Looking out carefully, Harry then noticed that Tonks leg was bleeding and she had lost her wand in the scuffle. She was holding the girl's wand, but there was no guarantee how well the wand would work in her hands.

The Death Eater was standing a couple of meters away from them and Tonks was staring up at him from her crouched position. When syllables of another curse started coming out of the Death Eater's mouth, Harry impulsively tumbled forward, shielding Tonks and the girl. Quickly moving his wand in the correct movements, Harry cast a desperate _Protego_.

Harry closed his eyes in expectation of the curse and was relieved when he felt the curse hit his shield and rebound back at the Death Eater. Surprised by Harry's sudden appearance, the man didn't have time to dodge the curse, and the rebound hit him straight on. Harry watched in repulsion as the man started to spasm when he fell to the ground from his curse.

Getting up, he approached the man carefully, before getting close enough to stun him. Pulling off the man's mask, Harry was surprised to see one of the Lestrange brothers. Putting the thought out of his head, Harry was relieved to have survived the short duel, before his blood ran cold at the feel of a wand at the back of his neck.

"I thank you for saving us, but you're still a Death Eater." Said Tonks' voice evenly.

Contemplating his situation in his head, Harry knew that he couldn't afford to be caught. Using what he knew about Tonks, Harry spun to the right in his crouched position, pushing Tonks' arm away from him at the same time. With her momentarily distracted, He sprinted past her and into the dark alley the girl had taken into. Running as fast as he could, Harry saw flashes of light pass him, barely missing as he weaved his way down the alley. With Tonks' leg, Harry hoped she couldn't keep up with him.

After running for ten minutes, Harry slowed to a stop and cautiously looked around. When he determined that he was safe, Harry allowed himself to sit down in the dank alley to regain his breath. Breathing hard, Harry took off his Death Eater mask and shrunk it, before putting it into his pocket.

Extremely tired from the emotional and physical trials of the day, Harry rested for a few more minutes before standing up and walking along the alleys in a daze, somehow finding an exit to Diagon Alley. Yet, there was one more obstacle to his exit. There was an Auror guarding the exit of the alley. Gathering his nerve, Harry used his small frame to his benefit, succeeding in tricking the guard into thinking he was a young kid who had lost his way. Surprised when the guard brushed him off, he found his way back to his room at the Muggle inn where he immediately collapsed on the bed.

* * *

Harry didn't wake up until the next afternoon when his need for food overtook his tiredness. After having a quick meal at a restaurant next to the inn, Harry returned to his room to continue his alternate universe research.

Putting aside the book about his father's rise to power, Harry reached for the book he had abandoned. Opening the book to the part where he had gotten confused, Harry started reading. Sitting on the floor near his bed, Harry was so engrossed in the book that he almost didn't hear the incessant tapping on his window. Looking up, he saw an owl carrying what looked to be a newspaper.

Confused as to why the owl was delivering to him, Harry still opened the window and let the owl in. Giving the owl a sorry look for having nothing to offer it, Harry took the newspaper from its' claws before it flew away.

Perplexed by the events and a bit weary, Harry unrolled the newspaper and read the front page.

**Death Eater Saves Auror and Girl**

**By Anson Cooper**

**Late in the Afternoon yesterday, a group of forty Death Eaters stormed Diagon Alley, surprising the many shoppers and families looking for a day of relaxation. Apparating in after breaking the Anti-Apparation wards, their appearance creates much dismay at the weaknesses in our defenses. But due to the new Auror response system, within minutes, the Aurors had been dispatched and had forced the Death Eaters to retreat.**

**Most surprising is the story of a young girl who was caught in the attack. She describes that a Death Eater had captured her and dragged her into an alley where she had fainted from panic. When she came to, the Death Eater was at her feet, stunned. Exiting the alley, she was met with another Death Eater. Yet, when a nearby Auror came to save her, they were ambushed by another two Death Eaters. Unexpectedly, the first Death Eater proceeded to save the girl and the Auror from the other two. After doing so, the Auror attempted to apprehend the Death Eater but he managed to escape. "He saved me," comments the girl, who could only describe the Death Eater's vivid green eyes. "He looked at me like he didn't want to be there, with desperation in his eyes." The Auror in question had no comment.**

**One of the apprehended criminals from the altercation is Rodolphus Lestrange, suspected to be a member of You-Know-Who's inner circle. This is one of the first captures of an inner circle Death Eater in years. **

"**The ministry's policy is to apprehend all suspected criminals" commented Head of the Auror Office, Rufus Scrimgeour. This reporter dares question this action. It is not unheard of, in dark times, for vigilantes to form. Most possibly, this man could be an infiltrator into the Dark Army. Upon hearing the story, whispers among the public of a 'Guardian Knight' have emerged. Is this the sign of a change in the war that the public has been waiting for?**

**For a continuation of the story and a list of casualties in yesterday's attack, please turn to page A7. Also on page A7, Sightings of the Dark Heir, Fact or Fiction?**

Finishing the article, Harry cursed when he realized what the attack had done. It would be nearly impossible to lie low in the wizarding world after such a spectacle. Everyone would be on alert for strangers and suspicious people, constantly questioning each other. There was no way he could keep entering and leaving the ministry archives without being questioned. It was not as if his green eyes were common. As someone who was not supposed to exist in this world, he would be captured and treated as a fugitive.

_Fugitive_! Harry yelled in his mind. Why hadn't he thought of that before! The perfect place for him to lay low right now was at Grimmauld Place, where Sirius had laid low the entire year. _Sirius must have returned there when he appeared in this world_, Harry thought to himself.

His energy renewed with his plans, Harry got up and started gathering all his things together, putting it all in his pocket. Making sure he left no trace behind, he paid the inn keeper and took the train to Kings Cross.

Exiting the train, Harry tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, making sure he was not followed. Walking the twenty minute trek to his godfather's house, he hoped that Sirius had come to the same idea as him.

Upon reaching the street where Grimmauld was located, Harry was dismayed when the building did not immediately appear to him. _Of course it didn't show up!_ Harry thought to himself almost immediately. _It must be under Fidelius. _

Seeing no way of getting into the house without being included in the secrecy charm, Harry, feeling dismayed, took a seat on the curb between Number 11 and Number 13, facing the street.

_Maybe Sirius is already inside? _Harry thought to himself, latching onto this thought and resolving to sit outside until Sirius appeared.

Deep within his thoughts, Harry didn't notice as Number Twelve appeared out of thin air, pushing aside the other two houses. Its magical door opened and a figure exited the building.

"James?" said the figure, going down the steps and towards Harry.

The voice broke Harry's concentration and he turned around to catch sight of his godfather.

Grinning at the sight of his godfather, Harry was unprepared for the stunner that came his way.


	5. Over a Cup of Tea

Harry Potter and the Dark Heir

By Lady Paradox

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and affiliates do not belong to me nor do I claim credit for them or claim any financial gain from this fan fiction.

**Chapter Four****:**

Opening his eyes groggily, Harry winced at the bright light shining at him, instinctively closing his eyes. Trying again, he slowly cracked his eyes open and shook his head a little to get rid of the blurriness. Harry was about to bring his hand up to rub his eyes when he discovered that he couldn't. Recognizing the sensation, Harry cursed at his familiarity of being tied into a chair.

Looking directly in front of him, Harry saw the seated form of Sirius who was watching him with narrowed eyes.

"Sirius!" Harry called out, beginning to grin, but his smile disappeared when he noticed the suspicious and confused look on Sirius' face. "You don't know me do you."

"I'm afraid not kid. Which reminds me, who are you?" asked Sirius with a straight face.

"I don't suppose James told you all about me." Said Harry, frustrated that this was not his godfather.

"I'm afraid not, but I'm guessing either you're a clone or an illegitimate love child." Said Sirius, chuckling to himself.

"Who has a love child?" came a voice from the doorway.

Harry and Sirius simultaneously turned towards the door while Remus Lupin stepped in.

Sleepily rubbing his eyes, he opened them to catch sight of Harry and Sirius before him.

"Oh my. Sirius, why is there a teenaged boy tied up in the living room?" he asked, practically ordering Sirius to answer.

Turning to Remus, Sirius sheepishly scratched his head.

"I thought he was James when he was outside and when I saw he wasn't, I stunned him."

"Right. Of course you did." Said Remus, rubbing his forehead.

Walking over to the pair, Remus took a seat in front of Harry and next to Sirius. Whispering into his ear, Remus asked if the boy was armed. Hearing that, Sirius mentally smacked himself on the head for committing such a juvenile mistake.

Shifting his wrists uncomfortably while the two men whispered to each other, Harry wondered if he should tell the pair his identity. Quickly going over his options, Harry concluded that the only way he could find Sirius with the public clamoring over his "secret" identity was with help.

Harry was startled when he noticed that Sirius had moved in front of him.

"Hey kid, I've got to take your wand away. Don't want you trying anything do we?" Sirius said jovially before starting to take things out of Harry pocket.

From his position, Harry couldn't see what Sirius was doing but he felt him take his possessions out of his pocket, including his wand, the Death Eater's wand, and his shrunken bag.

Then, Sirius' shoulders seemed to stiffen before he shook it off and stood up, turning to Remus. After throwing the two wands and the shrunken bag he found onto the nearby table, he raised the remaining object in his hand showing it off to Remus.

Harry felt the blood drain from his face when he caught sight of the Death Eaters mask he had taken in Sirius' hands.

"Wait! I can explain" Harry cried frantically.

"Who are you Death Eater? How did you find us!" snarled Sirius in response, whipping back around, any sense of the previous camaraderie vanishing.

Behind Sirius, Remus watched the boy with suspicion and a bit of fear as the teen's mouth opened and closed, trying to explain himself.

"I'm not a Death Eater" said the boy vehemently, protesting his innocence.

"You must admit that it's hard to believe you with hard evidence in your pocket." Said Remus.

"I took it from a Death Eater!"

Sirius scoffed, "A kid like you got close enough to a Death Eater to take his mask? Don't make me laugh."

"The guy in the papers, that Guardian Knight, that's me!" said Harry, saying the first thing that came into his mind in his panic.

"You look like you're fourteen years old and from the description, that person could be anyone." said Remus reasonably.

"How many people have green eyes?" said Harry, trying to convey his honesty.

"With a little magic, anyone can have green eyes that'll trick a teenaged girl." Said Sirius with a light tone, offset by the hard look in his eyes.

"The Auror mentioned in the paper is Tonks!" yelled Harry.

At this statement, Remus and Sirius glanced at each other, knowing that this was not a well known fact.

"Let's say we believe you…" started Remus carefully, "but what's your name and what were you doing there?"

"I… I was meeting my father." Said Harry slowly, carefully measuring the impact of his words.

"And who would this be, another Death Eater?" exclaimed Sirius, impatient at the slow pace the questioning was going.

"No. My name… I'm Harry Potter."

And with that small statement, any semblance of normalcy vanished.

Sirius jumped forward, his hands immediately clamping around Harry's throat while Remus simultaneously moved forward quickly in an attempt to pry Sirius off the boy.

Fueled with adrenaline and hate, Sirius choked the boy and shook him.

"How dare you, you filthy piece of shit," yelled Sirius, trying to push Remus away.

With his throat crushed in his godfather's hands, Harry couldn't reply to the furious man's query. Black spots started erupting in front of his eyes as his body scrambled to get oxygen. Harry felt himself become more and more light headed and just when he felt as if he were about to faint, he felt the hands around his throat let go. Greedily sucking in air, he choked and coughed violently.

Remus watched slightly relieved as he pulled Sirius away from the boy. Using his superior strength, he pushed Sirius and toward the chairs, forcing him to sit and calm down.

"Killing him isn't going to get us any answers Padfoot." He said calmly, noting the fury in his friend's eyes.

Turning back to the boy before him and grimly observing, Remus was slightly horrified to realize that although he had stopped Sirius, he wasn't exactly upset at his actions.

Squatting in front of the boy, Remus waited until the green eyes refocused on him.

"Telling lies will only kill you faster." Remus said simply when he had gotten his attention.

"I'm not lying. Ask James." said Harry in a hoarse voice, coughing a few more times.

"A Death Eater who has not done his homework at that." Snarled Sirius from his seat. "Any wizard knows we can't just waltz up to the minister's office and _ask James_" he said, the last words in a mocking tone.

"It's true. Your ignorance of events doesn't help your case any." stated Remus from his position in front of Harry.

"Would it help if I told you I… wasn't from around here?" Harry said, staring into Remus' eyes.

"Explain." said Remus in a commanding tone.

And so Harry did explain. His identity, his journey through the veil and into this world, his trip to the Minister's office, and ending with his quest to find his godfather that had led him there, carefully leaving out any detail about his past with Voldemort.

Listening to the stranger's story, who claimed not to be a stranger at all, Remus sat down heavily in his chair, again rubbing his forehead in confusion. The boy's story was too outrageous, even for the magical world, to be true, but too detailed in small otherwise unknown facts of events to be false. He didn't know what to believe.

Obviously he had noticed the similar appearances of this boy and James Potter as well as taken note of the boy's eyes brilliant shade of green, but a traveler across dimensions was against every magical principle Remus had ever studied. Looking at the confused Sirius, he gestured that he as well did not know what to make of the story, wordlessly giving Sirius the lead in the interrogation.

Sirius, who was also wary of the story, scoured his mind for questions that only James' son would know. He decided to start off easy.

"Who were the Marauders?"

"The Marauders were four pranksters at Hogwarts who nicknamed themselves Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail after their illegal animagus forms. These pranksters happen to be my father, you, Remus, and Peter Pettigrew." Harry recited.

"What is the best thing they ever created?"

"The Marauder's Map of Hogwarts which maps out the school and shows the locations of secret passages and people."

"Why did we become animagus?"

"To keep Remus company during the full moon when he became a werewolf."

"Who were you named after?" asked Remus suddenly, joining in on the questioning.

"I… I don't know."

At his answer, Sirius scoffed. "That'd be one of the first things an imposter should know." He said, instantly doubting Harry again.

"No one ever told me." said Harry quietly in response.

"If you were from another dimension, Lily or James would've told you."

"Not if they were dead."

Sirius was startled and looked at Remus who was showing the same expression of shook.

"Then I would have told you everything about them." Sirius said confidently.

"Not if you were in Azkaban for their murder." Replied the teen, looking down at the floor.

"Impossible! No way in hell would I have killed my best friends! Isn't it convenient that no one was there to tell you secrets?" barked Sirius, spitting in his rage.

"No. It wasn't convenient at all. You were framed and I was sent to live with the Dursleys." Harry spat bitterly.

At the Dursley's name, Remus' eyebrows shot up. With abundant research and prying, one could have found out about the other secrets, but information on Lily's family ended with her parent's death and when her sister got married and changed her name. No one but people close to the Potters even knew Lily had a sister.

"What's Lily's sister's name?" asked Remus after a moment of silence.

"Petunia Dursley, married to Vernon Dursley, and they have a son named Dudley Dursley who is as big as a whale. Need me to tell you their birthdays too?" said Harry darkly.

"That… won't be necessary."

"Did James believe you?" said Sirius suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Even when he knew I'd made a key to his vault he didn't believe me." Said Harry sadly.

"You made a key to the Potter Vault?" said Sirius, semi familiar with goblin magic.

"It's in that shrunken bag."

Retrieving the key from the bag after enlarging it, Remus and Sirius examined it carefully, finally concluding that it was real.

With the conclusion of the tests, Sirius' demeanor immediately went from daunting interrogator to good-humored friend.

He bounded over to Harry and untied his ropes, watching as Harry rubbed the soreness out of his hands before carefully feeling his neck.

"Sorry about that kid, you should've said something earlier." He said with an apologetic smile.

"It's alright." Smiled Harry, relieved that someone finally believed him.

"I'll get you some ointment for your bruises." said Remus after watching their conversation a little longer, a strange doubt nagging in his mind. Standing, he unconsciously straightened his robes and moved towards the door when Sirius' voice stopped him.

"Hey Moony, I think our guest is starting to get thirsty, I'll join you and make some tea to soothe his throat." Sirius said easily with a mischievous grin on his face.

"But…" sputtered Remus as Sirius stood up and steered him into the kitchen, leaving behind an amused Harry.

"Why did you drag me in here and leave that kid alone?" said Remus as soon as they made it into the kitchen.

"Well Moony, looks like the only way we can be sure about that kid is with Veritaserum."

"You want to use Veritaserum on a minor?" said a shocked Remus.

"It's the only way to know if he can be trusted." Sirius said firmly with a hard look in his eyes.

"It's your house." Said Remus resignedly as he prepared the tea and watched Sirius take the potion out and carefully drop three drops in.

Reentering the room containing the teen, Remus was silent as he watched Sirius effectively disarm the boy with a friendly attitude, urging him to drink his tea. Watching the young man who claimed to be Harry Potter drink down the tea, Remus felt uneasy.

"So where are you from again?" asked Sirius, easing into the questions to see if the effects of the potion were starting.

"I'm from another dimension." said Harry, quickly and concisely.

"What is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter, but I already told you that…" said Harry, eyeing Sirius suspiciously.

"Who're your parents?"

"James and Lily Potter. What is the point of this?"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"NO!"

"Are you planning anything nefarious against me and Remus?"

"No." said Harry, starting to feel alarmed that the answers were all but ripped from his throat.

"Have you ever hurt anyone on purpose?" asked Sirius, leaning forward, his fervor for the interrogation rising.

"Sirius, that's enough! We already have what we need." exclaimed Remus, alarmed at the breach of privacy.

But his protest was in vain for the potion was already processing the question and making Harry answer.

"Yes."

Sirius stood up and leaned over the bound teen, blocking Harry from Remus' view and continued questioning him.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

Hearing the question, Remus quickly stood up to drag Sirius away from the drugged teen but Harry's quiet answer stopped him in his tracks.

"Yes."

Hearing his cryptic answer, Remus was met with Sirius' triumphant face. Before he knew what was happening, Remus heard himself blurt out abruptly, "Who?"

"Cedric Diggory and Sirius Black."

"How…" came from a stunned Remus before he could help himself.

Hearing the question, Harry fought against the power of the Veritaserum, trying to keep his memories to himself.

Unable to fight the power of the potion, Harry's mouth opened on its own and the words came spilling out.

"Cedric died because I made him take the Triwizarding Cup with me. It was a portkey that took us straight to Little Hangleton where Voldemort was reborn. He was a spare and so he was killed. Sirius… it was my fault. I didn't practice Occlumency so Voldemort sent me a fake vision. I fell right into his trap. Sirius came to save me and was sent through the veil."

Reminded of his sad past and devastated by his godfather's betrayal, Harry's eyes leaked a few tears when he realized that his subconscious believed his Sirius had not survived the fall through the veil. Frustrated with his traitorous thoughts, he couldn't help the tears as they ran down his cheeks, leaving salty trails behind.

Sirius, in his zeal, didn't notice the tears flowing from Harry, but Remus did. Troubled by the boy's story and his emotional breakdown, Remus placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder, instantly silencing him. Bringing Sirius' attention to the young man who had bowed his head in misery, Remus quickly ushered Sirius out of the room and away from the boy.

Sirius started to resist, but a stern look from Remus quieted him and he left without further protest.

Now knowing without a doubt that his was James Potter's son, Remus quickly gave Harry the antidote to the veritaserum. Upon being freed from the prison in his mind, Harry immediately pulled his legs up to place his feet on the seat of the chair, his forehead resting on his knees. Remus watched helplessly as the boy wrapped his arms around his legs and shook, silently crying out his misery.

Kneeling in front of his friend's son, he acted on instinct as he patted the boy's head uncomfortably before carefully taking Harry's face in his hands, gently forcing the teen to look at him.

"Their deaths weren't your fault Harry. They were never your fault. It was Voldemort who took your loved ones. Don't take the blame for his sins." He said firmly and slowly.

"But Remus, I didn't study… if I had only…"

"Hush child, you forget that you are just that, a child. No one can blame you for that."

Remus was only slightly surprised when the boy launched himself forward, taking much needed comfort in his arms. Holding the child close, Remus spoke softly, murmuring reassurances. When Remus raised one hand to stroke the boy's hair, he stiffened but under Remus' gentle hands, he finally relaxed. After some time, Remus heard the boy's sobs slow into quiet breaths and he pulled away from the boy to see that he was sleeping. Smiling gently at his friend's son, he put an arm under the boy's knees and stood, cradling the light body.

Carrying Harry out of the room, he was met by an anxious Sirius outside the door who wisely remained silent. Moving up the stairs swiftly, Sirius followed and opened a door when the got to the top of the stairs. Once inside, Remus laid the boy down on the bed before tucking him in carefully. Giving the boy a fatherly smile, Remus removed his glasses and was sweeping some hair from the boy's forehead when his fingers caught on a roughness on Harry's forehead. Lifting the hair out of the way, Remus exchanged frowns with Sirius when they caught sight of the jagged scar marring his forehead.

* * *

Expelled from his dreams, Harry groggily opened his eyes, blinking them a few times before shooting upright, finally remembering the events that led to where he was.

A bit embarrassed by his break down and not quite sure what his situation was with the residents of the house, he carefully padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, only to be greeted with the back of Sirius Black.

Upon hearing the door open, Sirius quickly turned around, startling Harry who unconsciously took a step back.

Seeing his pseudo godson's reaction, Sirius inwardly cringed.

"Hey… good morning kiddo." He said slowly.

"Morning." Came the muttered response.

"Hey, sit down and have some breakfast. You're way too skinny." Said Sirius, gesturing at the seat across from him.

Unable to find an excuse to refuse, Harry uncomfortably sat in the seat.

At Sirius' further urging, he loaded up his plate hungrily.

"Don't worry about the food, I've been making breakfast since we moved in." Sirius said, trying to break the weird silence.

"Where…" Harry asked before he could help himself.

"Remus is a chronic late riser, to many people's surprise."

Hearing gossip about his ex-professor, Harry couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

Seeing the smile on Harry widened Sirius' grin before he remembered that they had important business to discuss.

"Harry, I… I'm sorry for yesterday." He started off hesitantly.

"It's ok Sirius, you did what you had to do." Harry said, quickly losing his appetite.

"No Harry, It's not ok, what I did, I know I shouldn't have. But now that I've done it and you've gone and proved yourself the more trustworthy person, I have to tell you why I did it."

"Sirius, you don't have to explain yourself, I understand." Harry said staring into his eggs.

"Even if I don't have to, I want to. Besides, if I don't, I think Moony is going to kill me." He said, trying to ease up the tension in the air.

When Harry said nothing, Sirius smacked himself mentally in the head for his horrible timing.

"At first, when I found that Death Eater mask in your pocket, I thought you were here to spy or kill us, but when you said your name, I put you through all of that was because I thought, with your appearance and all, that James had finally sent someone after me and Moony."

"What?" said Harry incredulously, "Why would he do that, doesn't he come visit you?"

"I'm afraid not. I guess it all started when James became the Minister. No, you wouldn't know why he's the way he is if I don't start in the beginning." Sirius said, trying to organize the facts. "Fourteen years ago, the Order found out that Voldemort was targeting James and Lily and the Longbottoms."

"And because of that they went into hiding, with the Fidelius charm right?" said Harry.

"Right. Dumbledore wanted to be the secret keeper, but James wasn't going for it, so James asked me to do it. Naturally, I agreed, but hours before we were going to perform the charm, I realized that if Voldemort came looking for them, I would be the most obvious choice for secret keeper."

"You didn't… you convinced them to use Peter Pettigrew." Said Harry with growing horror.

"I did. Now I only wish I hadn't. On Halloween, Voldemort found Peter's hidng spot, and he tortured the information out of him. Instinctively I knew that something was wrong so I went to check up on Peter, but when I got there… all that was left of him was a finger. There was a message written on the wall in his blood. Don't try to hide." continued Sirius, his eyes darkening at remembering the grisly scene.

Harry couldn't get his mind around the events of this world. Perhaps this was the catalyst that had spurred this alternate reality? Peter didn't become a Death Eater? Deep in thought, he almost didn't hear Sirius continue the story.

"Immediately, I rushed to Godric's Hallow where I knew they should be, but when I got there, all that was left was a pile of ashes. Voldemort burned the house down with a fiendfyre."

"Wait," said Harry, immediately catching the flaw in the story, "but James is alive."

"Sometimes, he wishes he wasn't." said Sirius bleakly, before continuing. "That night, James was in a meeting and wasn't in the house. When Voldemort entered late that night, Lily and baby Prongs, they never knew what was coming." said Sirius, eyes misting over when thinking of his dead godson.

Harry's mind whirled around the new developments. There was no Harry Potter in this world. Voldemort had never fallen. No wonder no one recognized him, no wonder his father had reacted so hatefully. Without his dad in the house, his mom would have never had the time to run away, was never warned of Voldemort's presence.

"Lily and Harry's death changed James. He became ruthless and intolerant towards any dark person in our Auror hunts. He never smiled and never laughed, throwing himself into his work. His newfound obsession moved him through the ranks quickly and a couple of years later he became Head of the Auror Divion. Then, when the Minister was assassinated in his home, James was the first person nominated by the public. And with that, James became the Minister of Magic."

"But isn't he too young?" asked Harry, in awe of his father's accomplishments.

"He's the youngest Minster in centuries. On his first day, his first act as Minister was to create the 'Dark Creature Registration Act'. At this point, the three of us remaining Marauders barely talked. I think James never really forgave me for asking him to switch, just as he never quite forgave himself for being away that night. The sight of the two of us just reminded him of old, happier times and he wasn't able to handle that."

Harry was silent for awhile, being all too familiar with self-loathing. "This… Dark Creature Registration Act… what is it?"

Hearing the name, Sirius nearly spat when he explained it to Harry. "The pretense of the Act is that all creatures or people labeled 'dark' by the ministry were required to register with the ministry, to make sure they were not in cohorts with Voldemort."

"Isn't that like monitoring the wand of minors? What's so bad about that?" said Harry in defense of his dad.

"Generally I would agree, but the truth behind the Act is that it allowed the ministry to monitor all of those registered all the time, without notice or warning. The Act was a fancy way of putting collars on everyone labeled 'dark' out there."

"I still don't understand. Why would that be bad?" asked Harry.

"Let's put it this way. Every single movement, apparition, purchase, conversation, private moment in the rest of these people's lives could be monitored legally at any moment, only by activating a spell placed on their very core of magic. Anything that you did could be used against you. A single stroll down Knockturn Alley would be enough for the ministry to throw you into prison for 'monitoring'."

"My dad wouldn't do that!" said Harry, quickly rising from his seat.

"He would and he did and the whole country ate up his plan, years of a terrorizing madman will do that to you. The worst part of it is, the list included everyone from vampires to… werewolves."

"No…" harry said in abject dismay as Sirius' grim eyes rested on him.

"Yes. This all included Remus, one of the Minister's own best friends."

"Surely you didn't, surely he didn't make Remus…"

"Yes he did. He practically commanded Remus to be the first one to register, as a show of good faith, as everyone knew how they were friends." growled Sirius, disgusted with the thought.

Harry felt sickened at the revelations of his father's actions.

Sirius quietly continued. "Remus almost didn't tell me. He was ready to go through with it for James' sake, even though he had all but forsaken us. That was Remus' one character flaw, he lets us get away with too much." Said Sirius, grinning darkly. "When I found out, I raced over to James' office to ask him myself and when I did, he told me that a man's duty is to his country and not his friends. I… I'm afraid I didn't take it very well. I told him that as long as he was an arse he'd never see us again and he laughed. He laughed in my face and told me that he didn't care, as long as I did my _duty_."

Harry's mind tried to reconcile this new information with the man he had met just the other day. Was he capable of this dictatorial madness?

"Afterwards, I left and kidnapped Remus." Sirius said sheepishly, scratching his head. "Drugged him with a sleeping potion and brought him here so that he was unconscious when the time came to register. When he woke up it was too late, he was wanted by the ministry and I had this place under Fidelius."

"You kidnapped Remus?" Harry said incredulously.

"After, he still wanted to turn himself in." said Sirius, smiling a little at his friend's naivety. "After a few hours of negotiation, I finally got him to realize that James… wasn't our friend anymore."

Harry felt floored by the way the Marauders relationship had been torn apart. "Then, if you thought I was him, why did you open the door?" he asked, truly curious.

Sirius was quiet for a moment, trying to find the correct words to describe his conflicted emotions. "We always though that sooner or later James would come to his senses. That with time, he'd revert back to the friend we remember. And when I saw you sitting there, I thought that he had, until I saw that you weren't James. I thought he had got someone who looked like himself to lure us out or something and I was so, angry, that you weren't him that I took it out on you. And for that I'm sorry." Sirius said, regretfully looking at Harry and fidgeting with his hands on the table.

Knowing that the Sirius in this world believed him was enough for Harry, and he conveyed his forgiveness by placing a shaky hand on one of Sirius' clenched fists. When Sirius looked up from their hands and into Harry's face, he was met with a beaming smile, which he responded to with his own.

"Hate to break up the love fest, but your arms are covering the eggs," a sleepy Remus said as he walked in yawning.

Chuckling at the sight of his rumpled ex-professor, Harry removed his hands from the table and continued eating his breakfast, his appetite renewed by the reconciliation with Sirius.

Pushing aside the serious talk in his mind, Harry found himself telling Sirius and Remus what he had been doing the past few days in detail over the light hearted banter of the breakfast table. He specifically asked what Remus and Sirius thought of the research he had already done.

After breakfast, the three found themselves in the vast Black family library, which was surprising clean and well lit.

Harry laughed when Sirius told him that Remus had been faithfully cleaning the room since moving in. When Sirius groaned at the thought of spending more time in the library, Remus and Harry just shook their heads and laughed.

With Remus' direction, Harry felt rejuvenated in his quest to find a way home. His Sirius would sooner or later come back to this house and when he did, Harry would be ready for him.


	6. Rollercoaster Ride

Harry Potter and the Dark Heir

By Lady Paradox

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and affiliates do not belong to me nor do I claim credit for them or claim any financial gain from this fan fiction.

AN: sorry for the long wait. sheepish This chapter has been giving me a lot of trouble and I'm still not quite satisfied with it, but my loyal readers deserve their update. I was so tempted to send Harry to Narnia as he sat in his wardrobe... you'll see.

**Chapter Five****:**

Cursing softly, Harry slammed another book on alternate universes closed. Angry at another dead end, Harry sighed as he put his head down on the table in front of him. Sirius and Remus had long since retired to their respective rooms, after having told him to go to bed. It was at times like this that Harry wished he had Hermione's persistence and intelligence in researching. Shaking his head, he put the thoughts of his friends away, for thinking of them would only serve to make him depressed.

It had been two weeks since Harry had moved in with the two and they had not made any progress with their research. Lifting his head, Harry ground the palms of his hands into his eyes, trying to wipe away his tiredness. A quick charm told him that it was nearly four in the morning, much later than he had promised Sirius he would be in bed.

Deciding in his head that it was more beneficial for them all if he stayed up and got ahead on the gigantic pile of research material, Harry took a big gulp of his long cold coffee and quickly scanned the list Remus had created on books that could be relevant to alternate dimensions. In the two weeks he had been throwing into the project, Harry, with the help of the others had only made it through the first thirty or so books. Checking off the next book on the list, Harry stood up and quickly found the book, thanks to Remus' organizational skills.

Pulling the book off the shelf, Harry first noticed the worn covers and the faded black ink stamped on the cover of the book. Running his hands over the old leather, Harry couldn't help but realize that the book was unlike any of the other books he had been reading. The other books felt and looked brand new, possibly been bought just for the appearance of an abundance of books. This one looked well loved and possibly second hand, not something you would expect to find in the Black family library.

Bringing the book back to the table he had deigned his research space, Harry sat down and almost hesitatingly cracked the book open. Flipping through the first pages, Harry was almost disappointed as the book turned out to be just as incomprehensible and dry as the other books he had tried to comprehend in the past few days.

Leaning his head against his palm, Harry started to read the book for any new information on alternate dimensions. He never noticed his eyes start to droop or his head slipping from his hand.

* * *

"This happens much too often Sirius." Whispered Remus as he opened the door for Sirius, who was carrying Harry's sleeping form.

"I know Remus, but it's not as if we can stop him. We're not his parents."

"We just need something, anything that can pull him away from this project. It's consuming him."

* * *

Coming into consciousness, Harry noticed that he was back in his designated bedroom. He briefly wondered how he had gotten there when the last thing he remembered was reading that book in the library. Concluding that Sirius or Remus must have found him that morning when they woke up, he was a bit embarrassed as this was not the first time he had had to be put to bed like a child. Hoping inside that they would not discuss his sleeping habits when he met them, he sat up and rubbed the crick in his neck from sleeping on the table most of the night.

Getting ready and dressing, Harry went down to the kitchen where he was greeted by the duo cheerfully. After a casual conversation over breakfast and helping clear the dishes, Harry was about to go back to the library when a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I think we all need a break from the library, don't you agree Sirius?" said Remus nonchalantly when Harry had turned back around.

"I wholeheartedly agree my dear Moony. We are much too young to be wasting away in the library all day," said Sirius, dramatically putting the palm of his hand against his forehead, pretending to be faint.

Laughing at Sirius' antics, Harry couldn't help but agree that they had been working much too hard the past two weeks.

With his agreement, the trio started to brainstorm any activities that they could do. Quickly, Harry realized that most of the ideas the other two thought up of were indoors. Mentally slapping himself on the head, Harry remembered that the house was under the secrecy charm and going outside for a game was much too much of a risk.

Quickly, the three decided on a game of Hide and Seek. Though Harry was a bit hesitant to take part in such a childish game, he was easily pulled into Sirius' playful pace. Sirius was the one who declared that he himself would be 'It' and the other two would dash off to hide somewhere. Yet if they could, they would try to touch 'home base' first, which would be the library.

Agreeing on the rules and reminding Sirius not to cheat, he quickly started his count to 45 seconds. Glancing at each other and wishing each other the best, Harry and Remus dashed out of the kitchen and went their separate ways.

Running into a mostly unused wing of the house, Harry randomly picked a door and went in, closing the door behind him, trying not to upset the dust. He considered a moldy looking curtain for a moment, before picking a wardrobe that looked half rotten. Going inside the wardrobe, Harry was overwhelmed by the smell of the decomposing wood. Thinking about trying another space, he was beat by Sirius' magically amplified voice, declaring "Ready of not, here I come." Quickly getting used to the smell, Harry sat down in the bottom of the wardrobe to wait.

After only a few minutes of nervous anticipation, Harry put his ear against the door, listening for any sound. He wondered if he should wait here until Sirius found Remus, or take a chance and run for the library. Quickly deciding, as he had always been impatient, Harry decided to leave the relative safety of his wardrobe.

Tiptoeing down the hallway, Harry could hear the sounds of Sirius searching the house recklessly. When he heard Sirius take the stairs up and past the wing he was going down, Harry quickly dashed down and hall and ran down the stairs towards the library.

Reaching for the doorknob, he was about to shout his triumph when the knob sent a shock up his spine and he suddenly saw long cascading locks of bright pink hair fall in front of his face. Fearing the worst, Harry pushed the hair aside and felt the top of his head, only to realize that while the rest of his hair was the same, he now sported waist length pink bangs. Laughing at himself for falling for such a prank, Harry opened the door and stepped in, proving that he had made it to home base.

Now that he was safe, he looked around and noted that Remus had not made it back to the library yet. Sitting down to wait for the duo to show up and announce the results of the game, Harry found the book he had fallen asleep over the other night still open to his page.

Settling down, Harry continued to read the frustratingly complicated book, making sure to take notes and bookmark places he didn't understand to ask Remus later. So immersed in his book, he was startled when he glanced up at a clock above the doorway which told him that it had been twenty minutes since he had arrived in the library.

Wondering why Sirius was taking such a long time, Harry decided to go search for him after tying back his new bangs with a piece of old string he found on the floor.

Walking up the stairs towards the last place Harry had heard Sirius, Harry immediately spotted his foot steps in the layer of dust on the ground. Following the steps further down the dark hallway led Harry to a slightly ajar door.

At the sound of muffled voices, Harry was hesitant to open and intrude, but curiosity soon won out and he slowly pushed the door inwards. The sight that greeted him shocked him to the very core.

Sirius was sitting on the floor, shocked speechless, staring at a malicious James Potter. In James' hand was a long bloody axe, like the type McNair used to carry around, and at his feet, stared a hollow eyed decapitated Remus.

Scoffing, James spoke, "Did you think you could protect him forever? Hiding him in your old house that I knew about wasn't the best idea now, was it?"

With Sirius' speechless horror, staring at the body at James Potter's feet, the man continued. "Mourning the werewolf? As a friend or as a fellow dark supporter?"

Sputtering at the question, Sirius could only reply, "Dark supporter? Never in my life James. You know we aren't like that."

"I know all too well Black. After all, you were the one that sold Peter and my family to the dark lord!" he screamed, furious.

"I never… James… I would have died rather than give Lily and Harry up."

"You can certainly die now Sirius." said James with a murderous glint in his eye, striding purposefully towards Sirius while lifting the axe into the air.

Finally recognizing it for what it was, Harry quickly pushed himself fully into the room, forcing the boggart to turn its attention to him.

In the blink of an eye, the boggart shifted into a dementor, menacing its way towards Harry.

Quickly thinking of a happy memory, Harry instinctively cast his Patronus with a flourish.

Instantly, the proud stag leaped from the tip of Harry's wand, charging the Dementor/Boggart and causing it to retreat. Seeing the sight, Harry let out a forced chuckle, with which the boggart burst into oblivion.

With its quarry gone, the silvery stag shook its majestic head a few times before trotting over to Sirius.

Bending its head down, it seemed to recognize Sirius as it bumped the side of Sirius' shoulder with its nose, urging him to stand up. Transfixed, Sirius got up and stroked his mane with a shaky hand a few times before it bellowed once and disappeared.

When his Patronus vanished, Harry cautiously walked over to the still figure of Sirius.

"Sirius, are you ok?" he asked carefully.

After a lengthy pause where Harry was contemplating kicking himself for speaking too soon, Sirius finally spoke. "I'm fine kid. It just startled me, that's all."

Not wanted to argue, Harry just gave a hesitant nod.

"Where'd you learn your Patronus?" Sirius said suddenly, changing the subject.

Recognizing the man's need for a topic change, Harry quickly told him about his extra lessons with Remus in his own world.

Glancing at amazement at the boy's power, Sirius noticed, with a chuckle, his sporting new hair.

"Nice hair you've got going for you kid, smashing good taste." He said with a slight chuckle.

"You would know, you jinxed the door to the library to do this to me." said Harry smiling, teasing the man.

Confusion crossed the man's face before he broke out in loud, barking, guffaws.

"Remus you sly wolf, you jinxed him!" he managed to utter while laughing.

Realizing that is was Remus who had pranked him; Harry quickly began laughing with Sirius.

"Speaking of Remus, we should go find him shouldn't we?" said Harry after they had calmed down a bit.

"I agree my dear boy; we should find him before he falls asleep in his hiding spot." Sirius said, grinning with a new found camaraderie.

Yet, as Harry and Sirius, were walking down the dusty hallway again, Sirius' grim voice stopped Harry in his tracks.

"About what happened in there? Let's agree not to tell Remus ok?"

Thinking it over quickly, Harry decided that it was not his right to tell Remus anyways, so he gave his nod.

With Harry's agreement, Sirius' previous joviality returned and they continued down the hall with the quest of finding the elusive Remus Lupin.

It turned out to be not as hard as they thought, because when they reached the stairway, a loud banging noise alerted them to Remus' position.

The noise brought them to one of the unused bedrooms down the hall from Harry's room. Upon entering, they found the source of the noise, a huge trunk on the side of the room. After charming the trunk open, a rumpled Remus Lupin stumbled out.

"What took you so long Sirius? I was stuck in that bloody trunk for ages! I thought I was going to die in there." said Remus, panting.

"You're the one who got yourself stuck in a trunk." said Sirius, trying not to laugh.

Remus was about to rant some more when he noticed Harry's hair.

Chuckling a bit to himself, he spoke. "Seems like you found my present."

Dramatically, Harry grasped Remus' hand between his own two. "Thank you Remus, I love it ever so much."

Not being able to take it anymore, Sirius burst into laughing once again, falling to the ground and starting to roll around as he laughed.

Glancing at each other's rumpled appearances and Sirius, Remus and Harry couldn't stop the peals of laughter that soon had them rolling on the ground as well.

When they could no longer laugh for lack of oxygen, they just lay in a comfortable silence, getting their breaths back.

Realizing that they were rolling in years old grime, they got up and Sirius charmed them all clean.

After reversing Harry's hair, Remus quickly agreed to look over the parts of the book that Harry didn't understand.

When they reached the library, Sirius suddenly ran in and sat in Remus' normal spot, to the confusion of Harry and Remus. Putting it aside as another of Sirius' eccentricities, Remus sat across from Harry instead.

When they were all seated, Harry proceeded to explain what he had gotten out of the book, with the help of his notes, and then explain which parts he had been confused about. Listening intently, he was reaching over the pull the book towards himself when Sirius' hand landed on top of the book.

"How come you never ask me for help?" asked a slightly jealous but mostly teasing Sirius.

"Obviously because I'm smarter." said Remus, teasing back. "Now give me the book." he said with a slight tug.

"No." said Sirius, getting a hand around the book and tugging hard.

"You're such a baby sometimes." said Remus, standing up and using both hands to tug the book out of Sirius' hand.

"Ouch Moony, I think you gave me a paper cut." said Sirius as he examined his index finger.

"Quit whining, it's just a paper cut." replied Remus exasperatedly.

"But it stings." said Sirius, developing a whiny voice to spite Remus. "Ah!" he said as he jumped out of the chair, "what if I developed the flesh eating bacteria from that old, filthy book?"

"Don't be stupid Sirius, just use the wound-cleaning potion if you're so worried." admonished Remus.

"We have wound-cleaning potion?" Sirius replied with a sincerely confused look on his face.

Exasperatedly, Remus threw up his hand and gestured for Sirius to follow him to the pantry, where he would get him the potion.

Smiling a bit at their childish antics, Harry looked down at the book to see the words swirling around on the page.

Astonished, he waited until the words stopped, before cautiously flipping the book back to the beginning.

_Sirius Black,_

_You have fortunately stumbled upon the great and honorable Black family spell book. This book is a compilation of generations of Black family spells, added to by each owner of the book, designed to beat the shrewdest of opponents without fail. _

_When you are finished reading or adding to the book, a simple Finite will restore the book to its original form, but only a drop of Black blood will open it again. _

_Use carefully and do not let it fall into the hands of outsiders. I bid you good duels and may the Black family be toujours pur. _

Harry couldn't believe that he had accidentally found the Black family spell book, which was disguised as a book examining the possibility of alternate dimensions. Sitting in shocked silence for a while after reading the introduction, Harry burst into action when he heard the footsteps of someone coming closer. He quickly shrunk the book put it in his pocket, putting another book in its place. He didn't know why he wanted to keep it a secret from the other two, he did so instinctively, the chance to 'beat the shrewdest of opponents' was too good to give up.

* * *

From the safety of his bed in the middle of the night, Harry returned the book to its original size and opened it, finding that the book was an alphabetized list of spells of use in dueling. Reading greedily, Harry could only think of the use he could be in future battle, that he would be able to defeat Bellatrix and get revenge for his unfortunate journey, that he could finally face off against Voldemort and stand a chance.

Memorizing as much as he could, Harry vowed he would try to practice them another day away from Remus and Sirius. Knowing that Sirius hated a lot of things that had to do with the Black family, Harry was scared that Sirius would have destroyed the book before he could finish reading it.

Most of the spells written in the book had explanations on casting and effects except for a select few. The one that stuck in Harry's mind was the spell _Sectumsempra _where the only explanation was: for enemies.

* * *

Leaving the library at the same time as Sirius and Remus for the fifth night in a row, Harry walked forward eagerly as he thought of the new spells that awaited him in the spell book. In the past few days, Harry had been diligently reading and memorizing the spells, but not practicing, as he hadn't had the chance.

Entering his bedroom, he was shocked when he saw a small hunched figure dangling from his trunk, searching through it.

"What are you doing?" cried Harry, brandishing his wand.

As soon as the figure turned, Harry recognized him right away. Kreacher.

When Kreacher abruptly turned around, Harry saw that his thin, gnarled hands held the Black family spell book.

"Give that back!" Harry yelled, waving his wand threateningly at Kreacher.

"Does not belong to you." Said Kreacher, staring at Harry through sunken eyes.

Alarmed at losing his book and any chance at training himself successfully, Harry watched as the elf moved its fingers as if it snap and move to a different part of the house.

But before he could, Harry swished his wand and yelled the first spell that came to him. _Sectumsempra_.

Interrupted before he finished, Kreacher fell to the floor, shrieking as cuts appeared all over his body, his blood leaking out onto the floor or Harry's room.

Panicking, Harry rushed forward and fell to his knees before the elf. Pulling the book from his weakening fingertips, Harry threw it under his bed just as Sirius and Remus burst in.

Horrified at the sight of the bloody elf and Harry looming over, Sirius ran forward and pulled the still Harry away from the elf as Remus came forward and started healing him.

"What happened?" said Sirius gravely when he had pulled Harry out of the room.

"He took something, something from my trunk. and I tried to stop him." said Harry, staring in shock at the blood that stained his hands.

Seeing his blood stained hands, Sirius held Harry's hands in his and cleaned them, checking them over for injuries.

"So you decided to kill him?" said Sirius incredulously as he examined the hands.

"No!" Harry shouted, yanking his hands away from Sirius. "I didn't know that spell would do that! I was only trying to stop him-"

He was cut off as Remus came out of the room.

"How is he?" said Harry, fearing the worst.

"Not too bad actually, continued his rant about mudbloods tainting his master's house halfway through" said Remus with a small smile.

"That was a nasty spell Harry, what was it?" said Remus, looking uncomfortably between Sirius and Harry.

"I… learned it at school." said Harry after a moment's hesitation.

"Just what are they teaching kids at that school of yours." Said Sirius with a hint of frustration.

Coming quickly to Hogwarts' defense, Harry replied, "No one taught me, I learned it from a book."

"You learned a borderline dark spell from a book?" said Remus doubtfully.

"I found it in the restricted section." Said Harry, hanging his head in the guilt he felt for lying so easily to the two men.

"Just what were you doing there?" said Remus, getting into scolding position.

Thinking quickly, Harry told him, "I was finding spells to help train this defense group I held."

"You trained other kids?" said Sirius, reevaluating Harry.

"I taught them how to defend themselves." Said Harry defensively, rubbing his left arm with his right hand.

"Kid, if you're going to train, you got to train right." Said Sirius with a determined look, just before he grasped Harry's forearm and started pulling him down the hallway.

Harry just stared back helplessly at Remus as he was dragged away by Sirius.

When they came to a stop, they were in an enormous empty room somewhere in the middle of Grimmauld.

"Welcome to the training room." Said Sirius with a grandiose bow as Harry surveyed the room.

He had just turned to look suspiciously at some humanoid lumps in the corner when a flash of red light flew past his left ear.

Ducking low and spinning on the spot, Harry withdrew his wand to see Sirius in dueling position.

"No better way to learn then to get right into it." Sirius said with a roguish grin before starting a volley of spells.

* * *

Harry threw himself down on the bed, exhausted from the hard day's work. During the past three months, he had fallen into a repeating routine with Sirius and Remus. In the mornings, he would be woken up by Sirius, who insisted on morning exercise to be in great dueling shape. Afterwards, they would have breakfast and research alternate universes for awhile before breaking for lunch. Though they had not made much progress, but with the training distracting him, he was not as bothered as he could have been. After lunch, he would sit down with Remus to go over spell theory and defense/offensive strategy or wordless casting.

Last month, they had stopped those lessons so that Remus could teach Harry how to apparate. After many failures and almost splinching himself, Harry finally mastered the skill.

After lessons with Remus, he would be whisked away by Sirius to practice dueling. It was through these relentless duels that Harry learned much of his strengths and weaknesses. With Sirius' merciless onslaught, Harry quickly realized that to duel successfully, one couldn't only rely on knowledge of spells.

Naturally being quick on his feet, Harry had always been good at dodging wayward spells, but dueling with Sirius showed him how to go on the offensive as well. Hand-to-hand combat training fell naturally in the pace of their training, though Harry found it exceedingly difficult to overpower anyone with his slight frame.

His training with Remus in wordless casting was immediately effective in his dueling. If the opponent didn't know what you were casting, they were much less likely to know how to counter it. The first time Harry had wordlessly cast _Expellimarus _at Sirius, he was shocked enough to let the wand slip out of his hands. Sadly that was the only time that had happened. Becoming proficient at wordlessly casting a few spells was harder than Harry thought, it needing his full concentration.

The most exciting part so far of his training was his animagus training. After detailing the steps the Marauders took to become Animagi in their fifth year, Sirius promised to help Harry become one as well. At first, Animagus training was quite like Occlumency training, a lot of clearing the mind. When Sirius was pleased with his ability to clear his mind of outside influence and focus deeply on his magic, he coaxed Harry into delving deep within himself to find his animagus form. Though they had been working on it for weeks, all Harry could see was some type of feathered animal, which was reflected on his skin when he came out of the trance, his arm spouting a few feathers here and there. Thinking of the possibilities a new ability would bring him, Harry's lack of progress irritated him deeply, making the frustration show clearly in his dueling. Doing so had caused him to make more juvenile mistakes in his dueling, which only served to irritate him further.

Turning onto his side and pushing away his thoughts, Harry kicked off his shoes and burrowed his way into the covers before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Running from the enemy he flew through the obstacles of branches with an ease that exhilarated him and left him breathless._

_With his fast movement through the thick canopy of the forest, Harry felt his arms- no, wings begin to tire._

_Sensing the searchers from above, he ducked beneath the great trees, weaving his way through the thick trunks of the overgrowth, trying to lose them._

_Just when he contemplated risking apparating out, movement from the front stopped him in his tracks as the shadows themselves seemed to shift. Out of the shadows came the sleek, dark form of a jaguar, who looked searchingly at Harry with deep emerald green eyes. _

Jolted out of his dreams by the shiver that ran through him when their eyes met, Harry turned over to his over side and fell back into the comforting arms of slumber, promptly forgetting his vision.

* * *

Waking up with an odd feeling he was forgetting something and feeling a bit on edge, Harry quickly shook it off and got ready for Sirius' arrival.

By clockwork, the man bounded into Harry's room with boundless energy and they started off their morning exercise with a bit of running through the house.

Though they were confined to the inside of the house by the secrecy charm, the idea of running shamelessly through the house had always appealed to Sirius, so it was with good-natured glee he bounded up and down the steps and past Remus' room, creating tons of noise.

The first few weeks of running, Harry had been breathless and panting, constantly wishing Sirius would give him a break, but lately the feeling was fading and he felt as if he could converse normally.

Running past the kitchen, a thought suddenly struck Harry.

"Sirius, if you hate him so much, why do you keep Kreacher?" said Harry, as he ran alongside Sirius.

"He knows too much about us to let go." said Sirius after a moment to think.

And with the answer, Harry thought that the question was resolved, until they rounded the corner and started back up the stairs.

"Regulus loved him you know." said Sirius with a wistful look on his face.

Remembering that Regulus was Sirius' brother and that he had died, Harry mentally kicked himself for bringing up a sensitive subject. Deciding that not answering would be the best choice, they finished their run in a companionable silence.

None too soon for Harry, it was time for animagus training.

After going through the familiar channels of clearing his mind and getting in touch with his magical core, Harry thought deeply on the animal he was to become.

Floating around almost aimlessly through his mind for a moment, Harry was shocked out of his trance when the fleeting sight of a snake flowed across his mind.

His eyes quickly opening, he saw that parts of his legs had taken on a scaly, greenish skin. Looking at Sirius for an answer, Harry questioned, "Sirius what happened?"

"I don't know Harry." Said a puzzled Sirius, looking at the skin in interest. "The other day I swore you would be some type of bird, but now this…"

"So you don't know." Said Harry, his irritation at not being able to do it right seeping through. "Are you even teaching me right? I shouldn't be spouting two different creatures should I?"

"No you shouldn't. Maybe because you're a teenager, your inner animagus is changing, that you haven't developed your personality enough." Said Sirius contemplatively.

"Stop looking at me like I'm going to turn into a basilisk! You see a snake and you always think dark." said Harry, acting on his own insecurities.

"It's possible you're just confused." Sirius said complacently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Harry bitingly, "Aren't you just covering up for your bloody damn incompetence?"

"Don't you dare speak to me in that way, I'm your godfather-" warned a growingly aggravated Sirius.

"You're not my godfather, so you can't tell me what to do!" yelled Harry back into his face, "Just because you're all beat up about losing your godson doesn't give you the right to use me as his replacement!"

A solid slap to the right side of Harry's face stopped his words immediately.

"As long as you are in my house, you'll listen to me." said Sirius in a deadly serious voice.

"Fine," said Harry, clutching his red right cheek, "I'll leave."

And before Sirius could say anything in response, Harry fled the room. Running past a concerned Remus, he didn't stop running until he was out the door and down a couple of streets. Continuing at his pace and only thinking to get away from Sirius, Harry ran directionless down the streets.

When he had run his frustration away, Harry began to feel ashamed of the way he had acted. He had been rash and unfair to Sirius, who had been teaching him and housing him for the past few months. He had acted every part the spoiled teenaged brat that Snape always called him.

Harry continued his absent walk, burning off the remaining steam he had. Thinking of Snape caused him to think of his own world. How were they fairing without him? How were his friends? Sadly thinking of the last time he had talked to his two best friends, Harry's feet unconsciously brought him to King's Cross in remembrance of the first time he had met the two.

Smiling slightly at the sight of the building, Harry has broken out of his thoughts by a soft hoot. Looking around frantically for his Hedwig, Harry was disappointed when his eyes met with a brown barn owl perched inside a cage atop a trunk on a trolley.

Thinking of his beloved first birthday present, Harry remembered his own recent birthday celebration with guilt. It culminated in a few hastily wrapped presents and a big, sloppy chocolate birthday cake, but the care and devotion put into each minute detail caused Harry's stomach to churn shamefully.

"Archie, grab the trolley or you're going to miss the train." Yelled a woman pulling bills out of a wallet to pay the taxi as her son went to grab the cart with the owl on it.

_Train?_ Was it already September 1st? Thinking bitterly that he could have been boarding the train happily with his friends if he had been home, Harry was hit with the biggest wave of loneliness that had struck since he had arrive in this strange dimension. Did his friends even miss him?

Feeling incredibly melancholy, the pain of his loneliness caused Harry to barter with himself. Possibly, just possibly if he went to the station, he would be able to see his friends. _They aren't your friends; they just look like your friends. _Convincing himself that seeing his friends would definitely ease his longing, Harry cautiously walked through Platform 9 ¾ and looked around for a family of red heads.

When he didn't immediately spot them, a panicked thought raced through his mind. What if in this world, the Weasley family he knew didn't exist? Before he could dwell on that thought much longer, he was nearly bowled over by two men behind him. He watched dazed as red headed twins ran past, racing to talk to one of their friends before they left.

"Sorry there mate!" yelled Fred, or George back at Harry.

"Didn't see you there." And with a quick smile, they were running off in the train's direction.

Following them at a much more leisurely pace was a sedated Ron and Ginny, followed by their parents.

Mrs. Weasley was lecturing Ron about his OWL results, telling him that he needed to study harder this year if he wanted to get good NEWTS. At the same time, she was telling Ginny good study habits for her OWLs that year.

Relieved that they seemed virtually unchanged, Harry stepped out of their way. Knowing that the train was about to leave, Hermione was probably already on the train. Disappointed with that knowledge, Harry was about to turn around and go back to Grimmauld place with an apology when a loud explosion knocked him off his feet. Sitting up, he watched in horror as Death Eaters stormed the platform.


	7. Hello My Name Is

**Harry Potter and the Dark Heir**

**By Lady Paradox**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and affiliates do not belong to me nor do I claim credit for them or claim any financial gain from this fan fiction.

AN: Thank you so much for your kind reviews in the last chapter. You really do keep my spirits up and my motivation running. Time sure has gotten away with me these months and I can only apologize deeply.

**Chapter Six****:**

Immediately pushing himself to his feet, Harry cursed at fate for landing in the middle of another attack. It was just his luck that Voldemort chosen this time for another attack. He had been uncharacteristically quiet the entire summer. Instinctively, he reached his hand into his pocket but felt nothing but lint.

_I must have left my wand at Grimmauld!_ Harry thought frantically as he looked around to gauge the situation.

Mr. Weasley had pulled out his wand, subtly conjuring his patronus and sending it off. Sirius and Remus had told him about the ways your patronus could be used to communicate with other people. Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley pulled Ron and Ginny to her, backing away tactfully towards the barrier. Fearfully glancing around once more for her twin boys, she hesitatingly but forcefully pulled her youngest children out of harms way.

In the few seconds that had passed, chaos had taken over in the station. The parents of the muggle-born children, having no way of protecting themselves, cowered fearfully behind pillars , empty trolleys, and wooden benches. Most of the magically gifted parents pulled their children and the closest people to them away by apparition, the popping sounds of their magic muffled by the panicked shouts of those left behind.

Sure that the ministry under his father's authority would respond to the attack soon, Harry forced himself to start backing away from the battle, to suppress his urge to do something, anything. He could not afford to be caught in another attack, to have his presence in this world questioned before he could find a way to leave this dimension.

Crouching low and trying to stay out of sight of the Death Eaters, he saw that half were ignoring the cowering parents, instead boarding the Hogwarts Express. _Where was the damned Ministry?_

Having inched his way back towards the barrier, Harry hesitated to take that last step that would secure his obscurity, away from the prying eyes of the public. He couldn't help but feel like the training he had partook in for the past few months had been for moments like this. That he could be saving people, students from the Death Eaters.

Steeling his resolve and telling himself that his participation would make no difference, he put one foot through the barrier and was about to leave when over the din of chaos, he heard a familiar scream.

With that one frantic call, Harry dropped all his reservations and surged forward, ducking through the now arriving Order of Phoenix and Death Eaters alike, running down the platform and boarding the end of the train in a record time.

Looking toward the front of the train and through the glass, Harry noticed that most of the Death Eaters were at the front of the train, making their way back, as the Order was boarding in the middle, trying to stop them. It figured that in this world, the Order still arrived before the Aurors.

Turning his back on the commotion, Harry instinctively stalked forward to the last compartment. From his point of view, he could see that the door was ajar and the sound of the voice drifting out of the door was a low, threatening drawl. Subtly underneath was the sound of quiet whimpers of fear.

As he stepped closer, the voice of the Death Eater became clearer and he began to make out his words.

"Silly mudblood, you actually think you stand a chance." Said the man's harsh voice, before muttering a quiet _Expelliarmus_.

The spell was accompanied by a surprised gasp.

"Don't cry girl, it won't hurt for long, I promise." said the man with a little laugh.

_Hermione_! Shouted harry's mind as he ran down the last few steps to the door and burst into the compartment.

With his arrival, the Death Eater spun around in surprise, the tip of his wand already glowing green. Fearing that the man might be able to finish the spell, Harry suddenly ducked to the floor and shot off a wandless stunner towards the man. When he saw that it didn't hit, he didn't waste anytime before rolling sideways and in front of Hermione before the man could react. She had fallen to the floor and was sitting on the ground between the benches.

Keeping an eye on the man, Harry saw that his wand had started to glow green once again. Knowing that if he moved aside, the spell would hit Hermione, Harry desperately cast a wandless _Protego_, pushing all his power into it.

Miraculously, Harry's spell pushed outwards towards the Death Eater and propelled him out of the compartment, where he hit the door of the adjacent compartment, shattering the glass before slumping down onto the ground, unconscious.

Shell shocked that his tactic worked, Harry sat still for a moment before getting up and brushing himself off. Turning around, he sheepishly rubbed his neck while holding a hand out for Hermione.

She looked exactly like his own Hermione did, if not a little more wary, but it didn't stop her from grabbing onto his hand, accepting his offer to help her up.

Harry was about to pull her up and give her some excuse before trying to escape unnoticed until he heard a voice behind him shout.

"Hold it right there boy!" and the last sight he saw was Hermione's shocked eyes before everything faded into darkness.

* * *

Harry slowly struggled to open his heavy eyelids sometime later, blearily flinching at the unforgiving bright white lights directly above him. With each blink of an eye, he became more accustomed to the glare, blurrily looking into the unfamiliar blank whiteness that surrounded him as he wondered absent mindedly why he had such a habit of blacking out in this world.

Pushing himself up from the softness underneath him, he guessed that he was on a bed somewhere after being stunned. Looking to the side, he saw the form of a flat surface and he reached toward it, groping around for his glasses.

"Nice to see you awake my boy." said a kind voice from a distance away.

Surprised by the presence of another person, Harry immediately drew his hand back, warily staring in the direction where the all too familiar voice was coming from. Even without his glasses, Harry could see the huge shapes of stars and moons on Professor Dumbledore's dark blue robes. Seeing the recognizable eccentricities in this Dumbledore, he almost convinced himself that the past three months had been nothing but a dream. Yet when the warm and wrinkled hand of his mentor placed his glasses gently into his palm and he slid them onto his face, he saw the kind but distant regard Dumbledore held in his eyes and he knew that he was nothing but a stranger to this man.

"You don't know me, do you." Said Harry, his voice full of despair, sad that this was not his Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid not." Said Dumbledore kindly, looking down at him, "Though you do bear a striking resemblance to a former student of mine."

"Er… I have no idea what you're talking about," said Harry, cringing inwardly, "must be some distant cousin twice removed or something of the sort." It wasn't that Harry didn't want to tell the headmaster, but he was still hurt that the headmaster had ignored him in the past year, causing him to slightly mistrust this one.

"That's odd, but no matter, I'm sure that student could pry himself from his duties for a couple of minutes and visit his old headmaster and get acquainted with you" he said as he made a move towards the fireplace in the infirmary.

"NO!" yelled Harry before he could stop himself.

"You have a reason to be so vehemently against his presence?" said Dumbledore, looking curiously down at Harry.

Harry mentally slapped himself on the head. What was it about this man that made him unable to control his thoughts? Looking up at the Headmaster with absolutely no idea of how to explain himself, the awkward silence between them lengthened. Clearing his throat nervously, he was about to attempt to tell his story for the third time in this world when he was interrupted by the sound of familiar clicking shoes on the floor of the hospital wing.

"What's the use of using the private wing if you can't keep your voices down?" said Madam Pomfrey as she entered the room. For the first time since waking up, Harry noticed that while the room looked deceptively like the normal hospital wing, there were subtle differences, such as the door that had vanished as soon as she closed it behind her.

"I could hear you all the way out there," she said, moving forward to check Harry's vitals.

The Headmaster just looked at her with an innocent sort of look on his face, smiling in contrast to her scowling.

"You said you wouldn't bother him." She said, shooting the Headmaster an unpleasant look.

"We were only having some polite conversation, right Mr…?"

"Nothing to be concerned about." agreed Harry, dodging the unmistakable question.

"Nothing to be concerned about indeed," she said, looking disapprovingly at the two, "the term has barely started and I've already had to use the private wing!" she said, throwing her hands up into the air. "Aren't you a little young to be involved in all this death eater business anyways?" she said, looking over Harry.

"Desperate times, Poppy, you of all should know that." said the Headmaster softly.

The nurse sighed, before casting one last diagnostic spell. "Looks like you are fit enough to be thrown back into the fire, just try and avoid getting anymore concussions while you're out there." She said, giving him a grim sort of smile.

When she left, he shot Dumbledore a confused look as if he could explain why this Madam Pomfrey was so different.

"That was the wonderful Madam Pomfrey, a most excellent nurse."

"She seemed…irritated." said Harry, trying to phrase it nicely at the very least.

"We live in stressful times my dear boy. Now with your clean bill of health, I'd like to ask you up to my office for a spot of tea." said Dumbledore, more of a command then a question.

Harry nodded miserably, cursing the turn of events his life had taken since he decided to go to the Department of Mysteries.

Upon reaching the man's office, having met no one on the way, Harry settled uneasily into a chair in front of the desk after Dumbledore invited him to sit. He didn't know how this Dumbledore would react to his story. Looking around, Harry wasn't surprised to see that everything looked pretty much similar to his own Headmaster's office, down to the sleeping Fawkes. The only thing that was missing seemed to be Gryffindor's sword.

Sitting down behind the desk that now seemed imposing, the Headmaster said, "First things first," as he reached into a drawer, "would you like a lemon drop?"

Hearing the familiar question, Harry smiled and felt some of his unease melt away as he gratefully accepted the comforting candy.

Pleased with Harry's choice, the Headmaster had one himself before bring the conversation to a start.

"I'm afraid that I must be blunt at this point, but if you could enlighten me to your identity, I'm sure this conversation would go much easier." said the man, leaning back in his chair in an nonthreatening manner.

"Erm…." Said Harry, not knowing how to start his story.

"You mustn't worry, for I know you were not attempting to harm Ms. Granger as my colleague from the train previously thought. If I'm not mistaken, Ms. Granger believes you valiantly came to her rescue." He said, his eyes twinkling at Harry.

Before the headmaster could say anymore, the door burst open, a frantic Sirius Black running in, panting hard, disrupting the sleeping Fawkes from his perch.

"Boy… attack… scar… where?" he managed to say between his breaths as he crouched with his hands on his knees, trying to regain his composure from the run up from the entrance.

"Why Sirius, what a pleasant surprise. Our meeting isn't until tonight, but nonetheless would you care for a cup of tea?"

Sirius straightened up and was about to tell the Headmaster what he thought of his tea when he looked forward and saw Harry staring sheepishly at him. Practically leaping forward, he pulled Harry out of his chair and into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Do that again and I'll kill you myself." He said, mumbling into Harry's hair. Holding him tightly for a little longer, he remembered that they were still in the Headmaster's office and he hastily let go.

"I take it you are familiar with our mysterious guest." Said Dumbledore, feeling much more at ease.

"You could say that."

Harry, still reveling in the feeling of warmth he got from the concern felt for him, quickly asked, "How did you know I was here?"

"A certain headmaster was calling a meeting about a mysterious boy on the train."

"erm… sorry." Harry said, hanging his head in the shame of his rash actions.

"I'll have you know that me and Remus are very upset with you." Sirius said, watching Harry nearly flinch at the admonishment. "But at the very least, you saved somebody and we're very proud of you too." He finished, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Remus knows of the boy too?" said the Headmaster in quiet contemplation.

"Ya, he's sorta been living with us for the past couple of months." Said Sirius, finally releasing Harry and settling down into a comfy armchair.

Fawkes, who seemed to give Sirius a dirty look, gracefully flew over, landing on the arm of Harry's chair, trilling at him.

"I think an explanation is in order?" Dumbledore said, glancing between the two.

Harry looked over at Sirius, questioning with his eyes as he absentmindedly stroked Fawkes warm back.

"I think it's time we told the Headmaster about you Harry." Sirius said to Harry, missing the complete look of surprise on the Headmaster's face. "If anyone can help you, it'll be him."

Looking back up to the Headmaster, Sirius said, "is it alright if we get Remus in here? He can explain the technicalities and what nots much better than me."

With Dumbledore's acquiescence and a quick floo call later, Remus was dusting off his slacks and accepting a cup of tea before sitting down comfortably on the other side of Harry.

"Now that all the required party is here, I'd like to hear about young Harry here." said the headmaster with a deductive look in his eye."

"The truth is Professor, my name is Harry Potter and I'm from an alternate universe."

Looking at his two guardians for approval, Harry took a deep breath and started to tell his story again, starting with his trip through the veil to look for his godfather.

"When he went through the veil, I knew I could save him, so I followed, even though everyone was sure he had died."

"And you found yourself here."

Harry carefully recounted the events of his first trip to the ministry and how he had escaped, then telling the story of his research and the meeting with his father. But unlike with Sirius and Remus, Harry felt it was wise not to tell the headmaster about his 'Guardian Knight' persona. He knew that the headmaster would've disapproved and wanted to stay on his good side. Similar to the Marauders, he also didn't tell the headmaster about his animagus training.

Finishing his part of the story, he let Remus continue explaining and discussing theories about the veil and dimension traveling with Dumbledore.

"If Sirius and Remus have already tested you with Veritaserum, then I see no reason not to believe you. It seems my familiar has taken a liking to you as well." Said Dumbledore, smiling slightly."

"You once told me that only those who were loyal to you could call Fawkes to them." said Harry, looking at the bird in wonder.

"It is indeed that way, my dear boy, and who am I to trust the instincts of such a magnificent creature." he said as Fawkes flew back to his perch, trilling happily.

"Thank goodness you believe me," sighed Harry, slumping in his chair, "I don't know what I would do if you didn't."

"No worries Hary, I just have one more question. The scar on your forehead, how did you get it? I must assume that is where our universes diverged as you are alive, and our Harry is not."

"I was wondering the same thing Headmaster. In my world, Lily AND James Potter died at the attack on Godric's Hallow, as did Voldemort, at least for thirteen years."

"Voldemort was defeated in your world?" the headmaster said curiously.

"Only temporarily. His killing curse reflected off of me and hit him."

"You survived the killing curse? How did that happen?"

"Sir, your counterpart told me it was my mother's love. But why didn't my father die in this world as well?"

"Perhaps we will never know what caused James Potter to be vacant from his home in this particular world. I would suggest you not dwell on it too long, for that kind of thinking could drive a man mad."

"You're right headmaster." said Remus, laying his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You should worry about getting back Harry."

"Well I'm definitely not leaving until I find Sirius." said Harry.

"I'll look into a way to get you back and see if I can locate your Sirius." said Dumbledore.

"Thank you." Said Harry, gratefully looking up at his mentor.

"In the meantime, what year of schooling did you say you were in Harry?"

"Oh no you don't Dumbledore, we can't have the basic reincarnation of James running around the school. He'd be a target for the death eaters instantly!" said Sirius, angrily defiant.

"You want me to go to school?" said Harry incredulously.

"I don't believe you should be behind your classmates when you finally return to our world should you?"

"But headmaster, the matter of his appearance…" said Remus worriedly.

"Nothing a quick glamour charm couldn't change."

"I… this doesn't have anything to do with the prophecy does it?" said Harry, looking at the headmaster in mistrust.

"You know of the prophecy?" said Dumbledore, more surprised than Harry had ever seen him.

"I know of it. I don't know what it says though. Something tells me you do." He said, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Harry! You don't speak to the headmaster like that!" chided Remus softly.

"It's alright Remus. I think Harry deserves to know that prophecy that has plagued his life. If I know myself well enough, your own headmaster would have told you after the events in the Department of Mysteries."

The headmaster then turned to his cabinet and pulled out a very familiar pensieve. Putting his wand to his temple for a few moments, he concentrated and pulled the silvery thread out, dropping it into the basin.

"Go ahead Harry." He then said, pushing the bowl over to the boy.

Looking uneasily at Sirius and Remus for a second, he shuffled forward alone and was soon immersed in the memory. After a few moments, he backed away from the basin with a gasp, looking at it with grim determination.

"That's why he killed my parents, isn't it." Harry said darkly.

"It was a sad realization when I realized of whom it spoke." said Dumbledore sedately.

"Professor Dumbledore, what does the prophecy say?" said Remus softly, looking stricken.

"It is not my right to tell. You'll have to ask Harry."

Harry looked up, nodding at Dumbledore, giving him permission.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord__ approaches...Born to __those who have thrice defied him__, born __as the seventh month dies__...and __the Dark Lord__ will mark him as his equal, but he will have __power the Dark Lord knows not__.." _Started Dumbledore, pausing before the climax.

"_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...._" finished Harry as the same time as Dumbledore.

"Well that…" started Remus, not knowing quite what to say.

"sucks." finished Sirius, looking between Harry and Dumbledore. "Wait… didn't that apply to the Longbottoms too?"

"It did indeed. But when Voldemort chose to attack to Potters in Harry's world, Harry here was obviously marked." said Dumbledore as Harry sat contemplatively, subconsciously rubbing his scar.

"Wasn't that prophecy told in this world? Does that mean that Neville is going to be marked at one point in his life?" said Remus.

"That I do not know." said Dumbledore.

"You knew!" shout Sirius suddenly, "you knew about this and you didn't even tell them! That's why you had them go under the secrecy charm!"

"I'll admit that I wanted to protect them from this horrific future."

"You painted a target on them! Dumbledore personally protecting the Potters? Even if Voldemort didn't know about the prophecy, he would have hunted them down and killed them just to spite you!" spat Sirius angrily.

"But if he knew of it, than Professor Dumbledore did all he could to protect them." Said Remus, trying to calm Sirius down.

"Even I don't know if Voldemort knows of the prophecy Sirius, and if he doesn't, I intend to keep it that way."

Sirius' anger seemed to deflate as they sat in silence for awhile, all contemplating the events that had unfolded and how it would affect them all, how it would affect young Neville's life, before the silence was broken.

"I'll go to school." said Harry suddenly and decisively.

"What?" said Sirius, "it's not safe for you here."

"Someone once told me that Hogwarts was the safest place I could be." said Harry with a wane grin. "Besides, I'm going to need all the help I can get if I'm supposed to kill the bastard."

"Let's say you get a glamour and you look different, there's still the question, who are you?" said Sirius.

"I believe you could be of help there Mr. Black."

"What? I don't understand."

"You've been secluded in your house, say fifteen years? Who is to know if you had a son in that time or not?"

"An illegitimate love child? I like the idea of that." said Sirius winking at Harry, his anger from before completely dissipating.

"What about a mother, birth records, the such?" said Remus.

"His mother must be an unnamed muggle, thus having muggle records, which is easy enough to counterfeit. Then Sirius stole him away and kept him locked up at home, home schooling him."

"A half-blood illegitimate love child? This is getting better and better. Oh how my parents must be rolling in their graves." Grinned Sirius.

"Then its all set. All we need is a new name Harry."

"I've always been partial to the name Will." said Harry.

"How delightfully muggle!" said Sirius, getting more excited. "and your middle name could be Liam."

"Sirius, come on… Will Liam? It's almost like a bad pun." Said Remus, chuckling at his old friend. "How about Hugh instead?"

"Will Hugh Black. I like it." said Harry with a smile.

"Now all we need is the glamour." Said Dumbledore, smiling at the trio. "Please stand Harry. Now what to change? You are definitely going to need higher cheek bones and Sirius' gray eyes."

"Not to mention fixing the dreaded Potter hair." Said Sirius with a smile, ruffling Harry's hair.

Deciding on the changes, Dumbledore immediately cast the spell and conjured a mirror for Harry to see the differences. Looking into the mirror, Harry saw that around all the subtle differences in his face, making him look more like Sirius, he looked basically the same. Only he wasn't a Potter clone anymore.

"I think you ought to sharpen the bridge of his nose a bit," said Remus, "because now he looks like James and Sirius the one time they accidentally fused together in that potions accident."

Harry laughed looking at Sirius for an explanation while Dumbledore privately remembered the incident fondly.

"We were trying to make a potion that made people stick together for a prank and Peter dropped in the whole jar of dragonfly wings. Ugh… I was closer to James then I ever wanted to be." said Sirius is disgust as Harry and Remus laughed.

After making a few more adjustments, Sirius proclaimed him perfect.

"Will." said Remus suddenly, behind Harry who didn't acknowledge it. "Harry." He sighed, finally getting his attention, "you've got to learn to respond to your new name."

"If I call you Willy will you respond better?" said Sirius with a grin.

"Stop spoiling my name for me." Said Harry with a playful punch.

Sirius was about to playfully fight back when a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Come in Minerva." Said Dumbledore omnisciently as the trio wondered how he did that.

"Headmaster," she said as she stepped in, "the students are waiting for you to arrive for the sorting."

"How irresponsible of me, in all the excitement I forgot all about it. Nevertheless, Minerva, I'd like you to meet Will Black who will be transferring to our school today."

"Black?" said McGonagall, staring suspiciously at Sirius.

"Yes Black, he's going to need to be sorted today as well."

"Very well Headmaster, I will go add him to the list." She said, turning around and leaving.

"I have to join everyone today?" said Harry incredulously as he heard the gargoyle's entrance close.

"Sooner is better than later I'm afraid." Said the Headmaster, his eyes twinkling furiously.

"Sometimes I hate you." Said Harry, scowling at the man.

"Hate is a strong feeling my boy."


	8. First Impressions

**Harry Potter and the Dark Heir**

**By Lady Paradox**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and affiliates do not belong to me nor do I claim credit for them or claim any financial gain from this fan fiction.

AN: sorry for the long wait again you guys. Real life has a way of catching up to you and kicking you in the butt. Oh, and I almost forgot. This might sadden you or gladden you but this fic **will not be slash**. Actually, I want to keep it as free of most sort of romances as I can, but there will always be exceptions.

* * *

**Chapter Seven****:**

Harry waited most nervously as he heard the sorting ceremony take place from his spot in the small room adjacent to the great hall.

Pacing around the room as he heard the names of the new first years called, he simultaneously tried to straighten his hair and tug the wrinkles out of his shirt. He couldn't wait to get this over with so he could become the nondescript student he had always wanted to be. Remus' last piece of advice was still floating around his head. '_The more prominent you are, the harder it will be to disappear when the time for you to return home comes'. _

Having run from Grimmauld without much of anything, he had to make the best of the clothes he had on, though the Headmaster had kindly cleaned them for him. His godfather, after one last worried glance had reluctantly gone with Remus back to Grimmauld to pack his belongings and send it to him. Luckily, he had his wand because Remus had thought to bring it with him to Hogwarts.

Through the cracked open door, Harry could hear the end of the sorting and Professor Dumbledore immediately stood up to introduce him. Just as the man beckoned him, he took a deep, nervous breath, wished he had asked the Headmaster to transfigure him some robes, and opened the door.

Stepping out with confidence he didn't know he possessed, Harry strode purposefully towards the center of the room, to the sorting hat. Ignoring the curious stares of the whispering students, Harry looked around, his eyes locking with the clueless looking Ron. Seeing that Ron didn't recognize him, Harry felt a pang in his chest, deeply missing his best friend.

A slight cough broke his train of thought as Harry looked away from his friend and at his Transfiguration professor, her mouth slightly downturned, gesturing for him to try on the hat.

Just like in his first year, Harry felt slightly awkward and out of place as he sat on the stool and set the hat upon his head.

"_That's funny_," said the voice that surrounded him, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" said Harry, slightly miffed at the hat's laughter.

"_You've led quite a life Mr. Potter. Not Slytherin eh?" _

"I like Gryffindor!" said Harry defensively as he subtly felt the hat shuffle through his thoughts.

"_I'm sure you do. I can't believe I didn't get to sort you 5 years ago. But for all intents and purposes Mr. Potter, I should refuse to sort you again"_

"Since you haven't personally sorted me because, technically this would be the first time" said Harry earnestly.

"_That's why this time, its going to be… SLYTHERIN!"_

Harry ignored the sounds of the polite clapping around him, shouting out of the hat. "WHAT?"

"_I just can't let you push me around twice now can I?"_

"Just for that insane reason?"

"_You'll do great things in Slytherin Harry Potter_." Echoed the voice as he numbly took off the hat and stared out at the crowd of students.

Three out of the four houses looked at him with different levels of disgust in their eyes, only clapping as decorum called for. Three guesses for which houses. As for the Slytherins, they looked at him from the side of the room with, what he would call a polite distain.

As he passed by the Hufflepuff table, he thought he distinctly heard a jeer, but shook his head as the professors would never have allowed it.

Once he arrived at the Slytherin table, he initially scanned it for a place to sit, but the sight confused him. The amount of students in Slytherin was half that of his own Hogwarts, the end of the table looking dreadfully bare. Among the students in his own year that he should have recognized, there was only Malfoy, Parkinson, Goyle, and Zabini. Unknowingly, he had been walking towards them as he looked at them and ended up sitting next to them.

"Blaise! Stop using your compulsion charms on the new kid." Said Parkinson as she sternly looked at the boy.

"What was I supposed to do? Let him stand there all night like a dimwit?" said the tall boy, his voice cracking as it pitched high and low.

"You must forgive my friends," drawled an all too familiar voice in front of him, "the loudmouth here is Pansy Parkinson," he said over her indignant cry. "The one who's too busy stuffing his face to speak is Gregory Goyle" he said, pointing at the big hunk of a boy sitting on Harry's right, "the charmer is our own Blaise Zabini," he said, pointing at the smirking boy on his own right, "and I'm Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you Will Black." He finished, extending his hand for Harry to shake.

Looking at Malfoy's outstretched hand, Harry was hit with a sense of nostalgia but quickly shook himself out of it and accepted the hand. After all, it wasn't good to be standing out and making enemies on his first day.

"As I know it, we must be related." said Harry, trying to adopt the same kind of nonchalance as Malfoy and failing quite miserably.

"Right. I did not know that there were any more Blacks" he said, looking at Harry with a slight curiosity.

"I've been home schooled" replied Harry smoothly, keeping his answers short, as there was less chance of failing his charade that way.

"And no one ever knew of you?" pressed Draco, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"My mother was a muggle, if that's what you're asking." Said Harry icily, rising to Malfoy's bait, and meeting his eyes with a certain challenging stare behind them.

"I knew that Black was a blood traitor" spat another Slytherin sitting near the group.

Harry turned toward the speaker and leveled him with a glare, angry at the boy for insulting Sirius. He struggled to keep his temper down and was about to act out when Malfoy interruptedly drawled, "Do not make the mistake of forgetting that you are insulting that 'blood traitor' who happens to be a part of my family." The other Slytherin, quickly scowled and returned to staring at his food. Harry on the other hand, was perplexed. Why would Malfoy stand up for Sirius?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other Slytherins appraise him, as he was now officially under Malfoy protection. Along with him, they also wondered why Malfoy deigned himself to acknowledge him.

Before he knew it, he was following the group of Slytherins back to the dungeons. He had avoided most attempts at conversations after his initial introduction, instead intent to glare at his place, attacking his vegetables and listen to the other Slytherins chat about their summer. He couldn't believe that the hat had sorted him here. He'd never get to talk to Ron and Hermione at this rate!

After a winding journey down the steps and to the entrance of the dungeon, he was informed that the password was _Hemlock_ and was led by the other boys into their common room. It looked exactly as it had in his second year, mostly dreary and imposing. Feigning tiredness, he was directed to the boy's sixth year dorm that was down another long winding hallway.

Entering the damp, stone room, he shivered as he thought that this would be his home until he found a way to find Sirius and return to his world. Quickly finding the bed that had a trunk in front of it, Harry flopped down onto the emerald green comforter, feeling depressed. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the top of his canopy.

"Despair does not befit a Slytherin." A voice said, disrupting him from his thoughts.

He looked wildly toward the voice, and spotted the speaker, a started "Snape!" leaving his lips before he could stop it.

A thin eyebrow rose at his outburst, "Mr. Black, it is prudent that you remember to address me as Professor, or sir from henceforth. But it is good that the other students have told you about me."

"Yes, sir" said Harry a little sullenly as he remembered how Snape had refused to believe him about Sirius in his own world. He sat up on the bed, not trusting Snape enough to lie down in front of him.

"Nonetheless, I am Professor Severus Snape and I will be your head of house for the remainder of your time, though with your father's childish antics, I don't doubt you'll be withdrawn as soon as he's heard you were sorted into Slytherin." said Snape in a disdainful tone.

"Don't talk about my g- my father like that!" shouted Harry, getting more and more angry as Snape was talking. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Snape, glaring at him.

"Tsk. Yelling at a professor on your first day? I thought the werewolf would've taught you better."

"Werewolf? What are you talking about?" said Harry, taking a step back, suddenly cautious as he didn't know if anyone should know that Remus was hiding at Sirius' place.

"Don't lie to me boy. Everyone with half a wit knows that your father's reason for his hermit life these past 15 years is because he's hiding the wolf away from prosecution." He said, snarling a bit as he did.

Harry decided to answer that unspoken question with silence, not acknowledging the truth to it.

"Why he even bothered to protect the beast I'll never know, though I suppose a werewolf does suit your father's rather eccentric inclinations."

Harry looked at Snape with disbelief, not believing that Snape would make such a childish claim.

"Those two always were too close to be normal. I suppose that's why your mother didn't stay around."

"You're…" stuttered Harry angrily, unable to respond to such an outlandish claim, "You're such a bastard!" he yelled, throwing out a punch at Snape.

"Hot headed, just like you father," smirked Snape, easily catching his fist and using his momentum to push Harry onto the floor. "The sorting hat must have been confounded to have sorted you into Slytherin."

"Do you think I want to be here? Don't you think I'd rather be in Gryffindor, where I belong?" spat Harry from his position on the floor.

Snape looked at him for a while, before giving him a searching look. "Supposed Gryffindor or not Mr. Black, you are now a Slytherin and I expect you to act with the decorum that one of our house should." He said, before turning around and walking away, his robes swishing out behind him.

* * *

Stalking down the hallway, Harry was upset. Upset being a nice way to say really pissed off. And surprisingly, he was not angry at Snape. At breakfast, Harry was presented with his schedule, which was practically the same as his class schedule from the previous year. Despite not having received his OWLS, Dumbledore had arranged for him to be in these classes, though he would have to retake his OWLS sometime this year if he wanted to enroll the next year.

During double potions with the Gryffindors. Snape had seen fit to question him about completely obscure potions knowledge, to "test his ability". Thankfully for Harry, the questions had been the same ones that Snape had asked him on his first day of Hogwarts so many years ago. Snape looked upset that Harry had managed to answer all the questions correctly but happily awarded points to Slytherin. Once the verbal test was over, he wrote a potion's directions onto the board and set them to work.

On this particular potion, Snape paired him with Ron, and Harry was ecstatic to be able to talk to his best friend again. Yet he knew things wouldn't go his way when a sullen and angry looking Ron plopped himself down onto the bench next to Harry. His attempt to introduce himself was met with deaf ears, and he resigned himself to having to get Ron to warm up to him. Halfway through the potion, Harry was surprised to see that he it was turning out acceptable. He supposed that not having Snape breathing down his neck contributed this. When Snape had made his rounds, he begrudgingly told Harry that his potion was "passable."

As soon as Snape had past, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a projectile launch into the contents of his cauldron, causing it to boil immediately, fizzle up dangerously, and turn a disgusting shade of green. Looking at disbelief from his ruined potion to the smirking counterpart of his best friend, he could only question why.

"_Because Slytherins need to know that they're no good." _Echoed the malicious voice of this world's Ron in Harry head as he stormed back to his common room to get his Defense book that Sirius had gotten for him. He couldn't believe that his friend was so big-headed that he would judge someone before getting to know them, consciously ignored the voice in the back of his head that told him he was guilty of the same thing.

So lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that he had gone the wrong way until he was met with a dead end. Cursing his own bad luck, Harry immediately turned around and started to walk back.

"Is the ickle little Slytherin lost?" said a malicious voice to the front of him.

Harry immediately looked up from the ground to fire back a reply when he noticed that the voice was twenty feet in front of him and directed toward a first year Slytherin. Harry had noticed this particular boy this morning at breakfast. A boy of even smaller stature than himself, he had looked positively green this morning, but Harry had thought it was due to homesickness.

The boy in question was flattened up against a wall while a group of older Gryffindor boys were surrounding him. e

"I believed he asked you a question." Said another boy, menacing over the Slytherin. "It'd be in your best interest if you'd answer. After all, we wouldn't want any accidents to happen to you would we?"

The boy started shaking, his eyes watering over, and could only call out for his mother.

The Gryffindors laughed. "Mommy? Mommy can't help you now sweetie. Why would your mom miss a slimy Slytherin like you? Even if you were to, say, disappear, no one would even care." taunted the apparent leader of the bunch, pointing his wand at the forehead of the other boy.

"Don't you think that's enough?" said Harry, walking forward, frowning at the boys.

The other boys looked at Harry, immediately turning on him and casting a stunning spell at him.

Harry hadn't thought the boys would attack so he hadn't drawn his wand and he was cursing himself for that now. Throwing his hand up, he yelled out Protego, pushing all his power into it, hoping that it would work. Harry felt the magic surge out of himself and into his hand, throwing up a shield that completely covered himself. The stunner bounced off harmlessly and went rebounding toward the other boy at twice the original speed.

As soon as he saw that it had worked, he used his other hand to pull his wand out, pointing it at the other boys. The leader hadn't been able to dodge and was hit by his own stunner while his friends looked at each other, wondering what they should do.

When they saw that Harry was approaching with his wand drawn, they quickly picked up their friend and ran off, looking back to see if he would pursue them. Harry gave a scoff at the irony of the cowardly Gryffindors. Walking toward the Slytherin boy, he squatted down in front of where the boy had fallen after the Gryffindors had fled.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly to the still crying boy.

The first year wiped at his eyes with his fists, looking at Harry, before suddenly getting up and running off.

Harry sighed and got up, walking back to the Slytherin dorms.

As soon as he stepped into the common room a couple of minutes later, he could tell that everyone knew the events that just transpired. Naturally, everyone was looking at him, appraising him in a new way as he made his way to the dorm to get his book. Luckily he had a free period and thus wasn't actually late for his next class. Sitting on his bed, he rubbed his hand over his face, wishing for once that he'd learn to blend in.

* * *

Dinnertime found Harry hiding out in the room of requirement. During lunch, he had made the mistake of attending the meal and was followed by the stares and whispers of all the students. Feeling those eyes upon himself, he had just backed out of the door and went to the kitchens to find some food.

Not one to make the same mistake twice, Harry had went to the room right after his last class, venting his frustration on some practice dummies that the room had created for him. Sitting down and wiping away his sweat, Harry picked up a book on animagus from the low table. He knew that he shouldn't be trying it on his own, but he didn't want to take the break from his training.

Concentrating hard on finding his form, he let his magic flow throughout his body, feeling the tingly feeling that Sirius told him to expect. On his skin, he felt the sensation of air running past and when he opened his eyes, his right arm was a wing with golden feathers and his left leg was covered in green scales. Frustrated that he had failed to become a single animal again, he concentrated hard on his human self, turning back to himself after a few minutes.

* * *

Softly speaking the password, Harry stepped through the entrance that was once a wall. He had left the Room late, so that he would arrive at the dungeon right before curfew. As a result, there was barely anyone in the common room any more.

Staring back at the eyes that sneakily caught looks at him, he was about to start down the hallway to the dorm when his way was blocked by the Slytherin first year that he had helped that morning.

"Hi." Said the boy shyly.

"Hello…" said Harry, a little confused about why the boy had approached him now.

"I wanted to say thank you. I'm sorry I ran off before." Said the boy a bit nervously.

"That's alright... er..." said Harry, not sure what to call him.

"Oh" said the boy, blushing, "I'm Peter."

"And I'm Will, pleased to meet you Peter." Said Harry, smiling at him.

"Well... I'm sure you're tired, so, good night." Said Peter, before running to the first year dorm.

_First years…_ thought Harry as he went into his room.

* * *

"M'lord, as you must know, it's the seventh full moon tonight." said the masked man as he knelt before his lord.

"I was aware. Lucifer, follow him back to the manor. Make sure he doesn't mess up." Voldemort laughed, as a dark figure moved from its place beside him to stand next to the masked man.

"Yes my lord." said Lucifer as he knelt before the dark lord.

"Now go before the moon wanes." Said Voldemort as he waved them away.

As soon as they had left the room, Severus hurried Lucifer along.

"Hurry Lucifer, she's waiting."


End file.
